Intimate
by Spookygilly
Summary: A causa de unos extraños asesinatos, Mulder y Scully tienen que trabajar de encubierto en un local de cambio de parejas, lo que traerá a la luz situaciones personales a las que tendrán que enfrentarse...
1. Chapter 1

Esperó pacientemente a que Scully fuese a buscar el bolso que se había olvidado justo antes de salir de casa. Estaba nervioso. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, necesitaba aire, se ahogaba. Los pulmones le parecían vacíos y no tenía forma de que el oxígeno llegase a ellos.

En un segundo Scully salió al pasillo con el bolso en la mano y las llaves de su casa en la otra. Su mirada se fijó en el atuendo que llevaba su compañera. Un vestido de color negro ajustado, acabado en pico y con un escote cuadrado, aunque lo suficientemente ancho y bajo para que quedase poco sitio a la imaginación.

Dios. Esto era una mala idea.

Desde el principio no le había gustado el caso. Desde que Skinner les llamó a su despacho y les dijo que debían ocuparse de un caso de crímenes violentos sin explicación. ¿Sin explicación? Lo que les pasaba a los de Crímenes Violentos es que no tenían ni idea de como atar los cabos. Vale, sí, quizás podría llegar a ser un Expediente X, pero la situación en la que estaban metido era lo suficientemente comprometida para que ambos hiciesen como si no lo fuera. Así que le dijo a Skinner que ese no debería ser su problema. Que ellos deberían investigar verdaderos expedientes X. _"Cualquier problema del FBI influye en cualquier agente del FBI, esté destinado o no a la sección a la que pertenezca."_

Llegaron a Crímenes Violentos. Les pasaron el informe. Tres parejas. Todas de media edad y con bastantes años de casados a sus espaldas. Las tres parejas habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Al principio llevaban el caso Desaparecidos, pero cuando encontraron a una de las parejas muertas, con lo que ellos pensaban que eran símbolos satánicos, lo pasaron a crímenes violentos. Tratándose de gente bastante integrada en la sociedad había sido un boom mediático, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que una parte que les unía era frecuentar locales de cambios de pareja. La prensa se había hecho eco de aquello, así que debían resolverlo pronto para que no se acabase haciendo un circo de aquello.

Por esa razón ahí estaban ellos, metidos hasta el cuello en ese caso, e intentando parecerse a esas parejas, mediante el único vínculo que les unía. Frecuentar locales de sexo. Bueno, más exactamente locales dónde existía el intercambio de parejas. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que ambas partes eran licenciados o grandes expertos en diversas materias.

Skinner había acordado junto al jefe al mando de la operación, que ellos dos eran las personas más idóneas para hacerse pasar cómo una pareja más en busca de sensaciones nuevas. _"Llevan tantos años trabajando juntos que esa gente no notará la diferencia"_. Sí. Skinner podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

- Mulder, ¿nos vamos?-

Scully guardó las llaves en el bolso al acabar de cerrar la puerta, y se puso en alerta cuando Mulder le puso la mano en la espalda para comenzar a andar, como siempre.

Debía reconocer que este caso le apabullaba mucho más de lo que la gustaría reconocer. Siempre le había puesto nerviosa tener que hacerse pasar por pareja con Mulder, cómo aquel caso en las Cataratas de Arcadia, pero aquello era completamente distinto, porque allí las parejas sólo tenían que sonreír y llamarse cosas como "cariño" o "cielito" delante de los demás. Aquí, aquí se suponía que debían tener sexo para encajar. ¿Acaso no había caído en eso Skinner?

Bueno, probablemente Skinner, al igual que el resto de agentes pensaran que llevaban demasiado tiempo como compañeros para que ya hubiese habido contacto de ese tipo, y si no lo había es porque directamente no se sentían atraídos mutuamente, en tal caso tampoco habría problema.

Eso es lo que pensaría ella en una situación real de una pareja común. Pero ellos no eran una pareja común. No cuando toda su vida consistía en buscar fantasmas, y no sólo pensaba en fantasmas con el sentido de "aparición", sino los fantasmas de su pasado.

- ¿Pedimos un taxi?-

Mulder la sacó de sus pensamientos durante un segundo. Deberían haberlo planificado todo, y no dejarlo a la deriva cómo habían hecho. Lo habían dejado pasar para no tener que enfrentarse a ello, arriesgándose a que quizás ahora no saliese todo bien.

- No, creo que será mejor ir en uno de nuestros coches-

- Bien, entonces cogeremos el mío. Si descubren tu coche allí puedes dañar horriblemente tu reputación, en cambio la mía será la de siempre-

- Además de decir que estás loco, ¿también van diciendo por ahí que haces cambios de pareja?-

- Te sorprendería todo lo que he escuchado por ahí de mi, Scully.-

- ¿Acaso has puesto micrófonos en los baños de mujeres?-

Él la sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Bromear era una buena forma de mantener el control, de hacer ver que allí no pasaba nada. Aunque por dentro estuviesen a punto de explotar por los nervios. Solo era un caso. Solo eran una pareja de agentes que iban a interpretar a un matrimonio. Un matrimonio que buscaba sexo en grupo.

Dios. No podrían hacerlo.

PUB INTIMATE

12: 46 PM

Mulder y Scully entraron un poco intimidados al bar. No por el hecho de la gente que podrían encontrarse allí, sino por el comportamiento que debían tener.

El pub era bastante grande. La puerta principal daba a unas escaleras que llevaban directamente a una gran sala de baile rodeada en su mayoría por una barra de copas. Los huecos daban a más escaleras con letreros de "Privados".

Mulder cogió con la mano izquierda la mano de Scully y tiró suavemente hacia él para poder rodear su cintura con su brazo. Además de aparentar, quería calmarla. Sabía que ella estaba tanto o más nerviosa que él.

Se sentaron en la barra, en dos de los altos taburetes que quedaban libres. Debían establecer contacto con el personal, ganarse su confianza. Lo que no sabían era cómo hacerlo si al final, pretendían salir de allí sin tener que intercambiarse entre ellos.

- Un Whisky doble y una soda con limón por favor-

El camarero afirmó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para preparar las copas. Scully se acercó a Mulder, que aún la tenía estrechamente agarrada, susurrándole muy cerca de su oído:

- Mulder, estamos trabajando, no deberíamos beber alcohol-

Mulder sonrió ante el pequeño temblor que le causó sentir el aliento de Scully sobre su oreja. Y se acercó a ella de la misma forma para hacerle sentir su aliento también.

- Lo sé, por eso sólo voy a beber yo. Necesito que estés cuerda para que controles la situación, además, sospecharán si no nos tomamos una copa-

Scully se mordió los labios y ladeó la cabeza ante la sensación de cercanía. Era Mulder. Las sensaciones le agolpaban pero debía controlarse y centrarse en el trabajo. Además, sabía que había otros agentes cerca para controlar todo, aunque sólo fueran un par de agentes en un coche en frente del local por si surgía cualquier problema. Eso le hacía controlar más sus movimientos.

El camarero les sirvió las copas, alejándose al momento para dejarles solos. Echaron un vistazo a toda la gente que había allí. Todo el mundo parecía normal. Parejas estables, de clase social media-alta, con hijos, con familia. ¿Cómo podrían parecerlo? Quizás fuera la educación católica de Scully la que le había hecho creer que el sexo era para practicar en pareja y con un sentimiento más fuerte que el puro deseo de por medio, y no como para divertirse una noche de sábado. Aunque quizás era que simplemente le aterraba el hecho de que quizás tendría que "aparentar" con Mulder, y por eso su estado de nervios hacía que le apeteciese insultar a todo ser viviente que estuviese allí.

- Hola, buenas noches, no les había visto por aquí antes-

Scully se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó es voz femenina a su espalda. Una mujer de unos 40 años, de tez morena, pelo rizado y piernas largas se encontraba justo tras ella sujetando una copa de cava entre sus delicadas manos, mientras les sonreía a ambos.

Mulder la echó un descarado vistazo de arriba a abajo, y levantándose le tendió la mano.

- Buenas noches, es la primera vez que venimos a este local-

Scully se levantó al segundo, y dejando atrás las ganas de sacar el arma de su bolso y disparar contra aquella mujer que miraba a Mulder sugerente, le ofreció también su mano.

- Mi nombre es Sarah Luson, mi marido y yo frecuentamos este local desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero es grato saber que cada día puedes encontrar algo más interesante que el anterior...-

Mulder la sonrió, utilizando todas sus facultades de seducción que había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

- Yo soy William Mulder, y ella es mi esposa, Dana-

- Encantada-

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años también, de complexión fuerte, y bastante atractivo para el gusto de Scully, se acercó al grupo.

- ¿No me vas a presentar cariño?-

Sarah le miró sonriente y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Claro que sí cielo, estos son William y Dana Mulder, son nuevos por aquí y creo que necesitan a alguien les guíe. Él es mi marido, Tom-

Tomas Luson ofreció su mano a Mulder, que la estrechó con fuerza, y besó dulcemente la mano de Scully mientras la sonreía. Era extraño encontrar a alguien de su misma edad que además fuesen atractivos. También parecían ser unas personas de clase social alta, lo cual les satisfizo a ambos.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a una mesa para charlar?-

Mulder y Scully aceptaron y fueron a una mesa demasiado apartada para el gusto de ambos. Tom pidió cuatro copas de cava para comenzar la noche.

- Y bien- Dijo - ¿Qué les trae exactamente por aquí?-

Scully se sonrojó inconscientemente y Mulder cogió su mano nerviosamente.

- Tom- regañó Sarah a su marido- Han dicho que es la primera vez que vienen, necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo esto, antes de que hagan nada de lo que estoy segura, están deseando hacer-

¿Tiempo? Scully creyó respirar por primera vez desde que Mulder le había ido a buscar. Estaba claro que una pareja necesitaba tiempo antes de hacer nada, solo esperó que no lo agotasen antes de encontrar a un posible sospechoso.

- La verdad es que sí, primero nos apetece situarnos, me imagino que a ustedes les pasó la primera vez- Contestó Scully totalmente metida en su papel.

Sarah la miró dulcemente. Desvió la mirada hacia su marido. Le besó levemente en los labios y después volvió a mirarla.

- La primera vez que entramos en este local fue un verdadero desastre, queríamos hacerlo todo en un día, y no conocíamos a nadie. Solo os diré que tardamos un par de meses en volver. Aunque bueno, volvimos. No es fácil encontrar un local así –

- No. Ya me lo imagino. En realidad mi esposa y yo íbamos a venir antes, pero escuchamos en televisión todos esos casos que están saliendo de parejas desaparecidas…-

- Es una desgracia- contestó Sarah- Se están diciendo tantas cosas injustas sobre ello. Al menos aún no han encontrado este local. Si se enteran de que lo frecuentaban ya no podremos venir-

- ¿Ustedes los conocían?- preguntó Scully con interés.

- Habíamos tratado alguna vez con ellos. Cuando llevas un tiempo viniendo al final todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo.-

- ¿Y ustedes no tienen miedo?- Mulder estudió sus facciones ante la pregunta.

Tom tiró del brazo de su mujer hacia él, y ésta se sentó en su regazo. Tom comenzó a besar pacientemente el cuello de su esposa, a la vez que sus manos caminaban tranquilas por el sinuoso cuerpo de ella.

- En este mundo en el que vivimos siempre se tiene miedo de una forma u otra. Pero el placer está por encima. Por eso están ustedes aquí también-

- Touché-

El señor Luson miró a Mulder, y sonriéndole le ofreció sentarse en el asiento que había ocupado antes su esposa. Scully le miró intensamente, y cómo respuesta, en vez de él solo, Mulder se llevó a Scully también consigo, sentándola de igual manera sobre él. Tom y Sarah sonrieron.

- Creo que aún no están preparados para eso cariño- dijo Sarah a su esposo, después se dirigió a los agentes- pero les irá bien mimarse un poco en público. Así la próxima vez que vengan estarán dispuestos a mucho más. Paso a paso es más fácil para la mayoría de las parejas.-

Sarah y su marido se levantaron y se acercaron a otra pareja a los que saludaron cálidamente. Después los cuatro subieron por una de las escaleras hasta los privados.

- Mulder, ¿nos vamos?- Sugirió Scully nerviosa. Sabía que no tenían absolutamente nada, pero tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo los miraba, desde los camareros hasta las demás parejas, esperando algún atisbo de cariño demostrando que eran una pareja de verdad.

Mulder puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Scully. Tenía la misma sensación de animal de zoo que ella, pero no creyó que fuese buena idea irse de allí, no aún que ni siquiera se acordarían de ellos cuando saliesen por la puerta. Así que acercó su cabeza al cuello de Scully y posó sus labios sobre éste, deslizándolos desde su clavícula descubierta, hasta las partes más sedosas y cálidas de la oreja.

Scully empezó a sentir escalofríos.

- Vamos a quedarnos un rato más, si nos ven irnos tan pronto, puede que él o los culpables de las desapariciones comiencen a sospechar. Ya sabes que después de haber saltado todo a los medios se vuelven más desconfiados -

Entreabrió sus labios y dejó que su lengua capturase el lóbulo de la oreja de Scully, mordiéndolo dulcemente, y jugando con él.

Scully movía las manos sin saber dónde posarlas. Le daba miedo torcer tan sólo un poco el rostro y estar tan cerca de su cara que pudiese besar a Mulder con tan solo un ligero movimiento, o posar sus manos sobre él haciéndolo que éste la besase aún más... ya estaba bastante nerviosa con aquellos besos cómo para permitirse sentirle más cerca. Sin embargo, se sentía estúpida con las manos sobre sus piernas cómo si no estuviese sintiendo nada; así que decidió moverlas, a su pecho. A su fuerte pecho vestido con una de sus serias camisas. Mulder empezó a bajar por su garganta, con esos pequeños mordiscos que la estaban volviendo loca.

Y además su pecho era tan... duro... bien formado... que Scully pensó que había sido una muy mala idea haber elegido exactamente ese sitio para apoyarlas. Gracias a eso, o por culpa de ello, su nerviosismo llegó a tal punto que se quedó quieta, cómo si estuviese congelada, sin poder casi disfrutar de los "falsos" besos de Mulder.

_"Está fingiendo. Solamente está fingiendo. En realidad no siente nada por mi, esto es sólo por el caso."_ Pero sus besos eran tan... reales. Si tan sólo pudiese estar en ese momento en otro sitio. Sola. En su casa. Pensando en Mulder. Soñando con él. Así estaría segura de sus actos, controlando en cada momento la situación. Necesitaba controlarlo. La situación. Controlada. Entera. Porque esto la estaba llevando realmente a un estado de nervios y confusión que era incapaz de abarcar.

- Scully... ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ella miró a su alrededor y se fijó cómo uno de los camareros de la barra les estaba mirando fijamente, atento a sus movimientos. Si quería controlar esa situación la mejor forma era tener las cosas claras. Una misión. Un comportamiento determinado. Y aunque sus sentimientos la fuesen a formar una úlcera en el estómago no debía sacarlos fuera. No si quería que todo saliese bien.

Miró a Mulder a los ojos, y le sonrió con ternura. Bajó hasta su cuello y le besó ligeramente. Todo sería más fácil si podía evitar sus labios. Se vio a ella misma como Pretty Woman y sus pactos de no besar a ningún cliente para no confundir los sentimientos. Para ella, también besar era algo mucho más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa, y sabía que si probaba los infinitos labios de Mulder ya no podría controlar sus sentimientos.

- Aquel camarero nos mira mucho- Le habló mientras le acariciaba dulcemente con la nariz.- Deberíamos investigarle, en el departamento deben de tener toda la vida de los trabajadores, quizás nos esté vigilando-

- O quizás sólo le encanta el vestido que te has puesto esta noche.-

Scully se ruborizó hasta hacer juego con el color de su pelo, y le dio un pequeño golpe con la mano.

- No hagas bromas Mulder, esto es serio-

- No estaba bromeando. Estás realmente guapa esta noche-

¿Si le empezaba a besar en ese mismo instante iría con lo que se había propuesto hacía un momento? Porque era lo que le pedía no solo su cuerpo, sino su cabeza en aquel instante.

Mulder. Pero no el Mulder irritante. Ni el Mulder paranoico. No el Mulder obsesivo. No. El mejor Mulder de todos. El Mulder cariñoso. El Mulder con voz de cama le había dicho en susurros, justo después de haberla besado el cuello, que estaba realmente preciosa esa noche.

De pronto notó cómo la mano de Mulder se deslizaba sobre la tela de su vestido, alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra su fuerte pecho, quedándose casi cara a cara. Inconscientemente un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta. Supo que Mulder lo había escuchando porque dudó de lo que estaba haciendo durante un segundo. Y Scully quiso morir. Su respiración varió tangiblemente. Sus manos temblaron. Y sintió hacerse cada vez más pequeña. Solo fingido. Y ella había gemido de placer. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.

- Hay un par de parejas que nos están mirando desde allí- Susurró Mulder. He hizo que Scully volviese a la realidad. Se decepcionó un poco. Quizás solamente por eso la había estrechado contra sí. Y se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar. Estaba en una misión. Fingiendo. No iba a hacer otra cosa que fingir. Pero era tan fácil olvidarlo.

Acercó sus labios a los de Mulder y cuando estaba apunto de besarle, subió hasta su oreja y la capturó con sus dientes.

Una oleada de placer la invadió por completo. Se fijó en una de sus venas fuertes de su cuello y bajó hasta poder besarla a placer. Sacó la lengua. Solo un poco. Lo suficiente para probar como sabía su piel. La sombra de la barba le raspaba suavemente su cara, aunque sentía que esa sensación la tenía por todo su cuerpo. Mordió. Besó. Dejó tan sensible el cuello de Mulder que por un momento se preocupó por si le había dejado alguna marca. Pero su sabor era tan intoxicante. Y su olor. Y su aliento tan cerca de su cara. Sintió que por un momento comenzaba a perder el control. Pero su racionalidad y pragmatismo lograron calmarla. Razonó todo de forma lógica, evadiéndose de la situación, y se le antojó mucho más fácil la noche. Ya no estaba tan abrumada cómo había estado desde que había salido de su casa. Ahora estaba controlando.

Se separó de él y miró de reojo al par de parejas, que seguían observándoles, pero por lo visto mucho más calientes, ya que se manoseaban entre ellos sin ningún pudor.

- Hoy ha sido una noche de reconocimiento Mulder, deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien decida que ya estamos preparados y vengan a unirse a la fiesta-

Vio cómo los ojos felinos de Mulder oscurecían, y se dio cuenta al un segundo que a él se le había pasado por la mente "la fiesta". Perdió defensas de nuevo. Se intentó levantar, y en el intento, Mulder hizo algo que la descolocó totalmente y la dejó sin saber articular palabra. Antes de que se levantase, Mulder la cogió de la cintura y la movió. Sutil o no tan sutilmente sobre su regazo. He hizo que el culo de Scully fuese a dar exactamente con el sexo duro que surgía entre sus piernas. Y aguantó ahí un segundo, asegurándose de que ella lo hubiese sentido.

No supo porqué lo había hecho. Porqué había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de que Scully sintiese cómo se estaba quemando por dentro. De que su cuerpo y su presencia no le pasaban inadvertidos. Supo que ella haría cómo si nada, y quizá fue lo único que le dio verdaderamente fuerzas para encajar su sexo entre las nalgas de Scully.

Hechos sin consecuencias.

Aparentemente, por supuesto.

Scully se acabó de levantar y empezó a andar hacia la salida. Mulder la siguió enseguida, andando con dificultad, y volvió a cogerla de la cintura. Cuando el aire frío de la calle les sacudió en la cara volvieron de nuevo a la realidad. Volvían a ser el agente Mulder y la agente Scully. No les estaba permitido tocarse. No les estaba permitido besarse. Nada de confraternización.

Subieron en el coche de Mulder y el silencio les envolvió a ambos, más pesado que de costumbre. La música de la radio ayudaría a que el viaje de vuelta a casa no fuera tan tirante como había aparentado serlo desde que abrieron las puertas del coche.

- He pensado que deberíamos hacer un perfil de todos los que frecuentan el local- Scully le miró mientras hablaba. La música de la radio se escuchaba de fondo llenando los espacios vacíos. – Ya sabes, no solo tener a los camareros controlados, sino al resto de la gente. Si saben ocultar tan bien lo que hacen allí, posiblemente sepan ocultar también cualquier delito que puedan cometer-

Ella asintió, mirando hacia frente. La notaba perdida. No sabía si le había estado escuchando en realidad. Así que le preguntó lo que le parecía su idea. Scully le miró directamente a los ojos y contestó _"me parece una idea estupenda"_, aunque estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí. Se sintió inseguro. Quizás no debería haberse sobrepasado de aquella manera. Debía preguntarla si la había molestado lo de antes.

Se había comportado como un chaval de diecisiete años, claro que debía haberla molestado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- No era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero nunca había sabido hablar de "ellos". Esta no era una ocasión especial.

- Sí. Estoy bien, Mulder- recalcó su nombre, aunque no supo con qué intención.

"_Estoy bien"_ ¿Acaso se había esperado otra respuesta? Él no se atrevía a expresar lo que sentía, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

La música les siguió acompañando durante el resto del camino. Él mirando a la carretera. Ella mirando al infinito. Cuando llegaron a casa de Scully, Mulder aparcó el coche, aunque no hizo ademán de salir de él. Scully esperó unos segundos y con un "buenas noches" abrió la puerta y salió.

Mulder se sintió mal por tener una despedida tan fría, así que salió al segundo y se puso a tu lado.

- No deberías andar sola por la noche. He oído que este barrio está lleno de delincuentes- Scully levantó su ceja y le miró divertida.

- No te preocupes por mi, voy armada- Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras abrían la puerta del portal.

- Sí, pero ¿sabes? Está probado estadísticamente que sacar una pistola de un bolso para intentar defenderse en un momento de peligro, es en la mayoría de los casos un movimiento inútil, porque entre los nervios por la situación y la velocidad del ataque del delincuente…-

- Mulder- Se paró frente a su puerta con las llaves en la mano.

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Me estás hablando tú de estadísticas?-

Él se quedó mirándola sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente como un niño bueno. Ella le estaba sonriendo. Se sintió afortunado de poder disfrutar de aquellos momentos. Este caso no iba a cambiarles. Su amistad seguiría intacta.

Ella se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia él.

- Te veo mañana a las diez en la reunión-

- Descansa-

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que sintieron que el momento se alargaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. Así que Scully entró en casa y Mulder deshizo el camino de vuelta hacia su coche.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	2. Chapter 2

DESPACHO DE SKINNER

10:24 a.m.

No lo comprendía. De veras que no lo comprendía. Ella no había tenido demasiado tráfico esa mañana, así que Mulder no podía haber tenido mucho más. Él no dormía prácticamente, así que a no ser que un ovni gigante se hubiese cruzado en su camino –cosa que esperaba realmente que no hubiera sucedido- no tenía ninguna excusa para llegar, de momento, media hora tarde.

Skinner y el agente Tedson, encargado del caso, la miraban fijamente como si ella tuviese la culpa de que Mulder fuese un maldito traidor que la dejaba sola en situaciones como aquella.

- Bien, agente Scully- comenzó a decir Skinner – ya que el agente Mulder parece que no va a llegar a la reunión, quizás usted pueda ponernos al tanto de lo que sucedió ayer.-

Se pasó la lengua por los labios maldiciendo a Mulder por lo bajo, y abrió la carpeta que contenía los informes. Tenía el informe preliminar del caso hecho por otros agentes, junto con el informe de la noche anterior. Había llegado más pronto que de costumbre a la oficina para hacerlo, esperando que Mulder también estuviese allí, pero por lo visto había tenido mejores cosas que hacer.

De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen fugaz de Mulder y Sarah Luson, la mujer que habían conocido la noche anterior, juntos. Besándose apasionadamente mientras ella estaba sola en su casa, tocándose, soñando con Mulder, recordando el tacto de su cuello bajo su lengua, su sabor.

Lógicamente había preferido mantener aquello fuera del informe.

- El agente Mulder y yo creemos que deberían ser investigadas también las personas que frecuentan el local, así como los trabajadores. Conocimos a una pareja que habían estado tratando con ellos, Tomas y Sarah Luson.- Skinner la interrumpió.

- ¿Cree que podrían estar implicados?-

Ella recordó los gestos de indiferencia en la cara de ambos al hablar de las desapariciones. Quizás demasiado indiferente para lo que pudiese considerarse normal, pero no lo suficiente como para tomarlos por sospechosos.

- No más que cualquiera de los que frecuentan el local. Por eso creo que deberíamos hacer una lista con todos ellos y asignar a un agente a cada pareja, por lo menos hasta que tengamos un registro de todas ellas y alguna base más sólida sobre la que trabajar.-

- ¿Eso es todo?- Le preguntó Skinner.

- De momento sí señor, en los casos que tiene el FBI archivados sobre posibles ataques de sectas satánicas, los sospechosos son indistintamente hombres o mujeres, de distintas escalas sociales. Suelen actuar en grupo y las víctimas son sacrificadas en los que ellos consideran altares. Al no haber podido ver el lugar del crimen no podría asegurar que se trate exactamente de este caso. Aunque por eso estamos aquí-

Estoy. Sola. Porque Mulder no ha venido.

El agente Tedson se removió un poco incómodo en el asiento, hasta que Skinner le dio la palabra.

- Sí- tosió- Esta mañana un par de agentes fueron a visitar al dueño a su apartamento, justo encima del bar para hablar con él. No lo habían hecho antes para no poner en evidencia su investigación- Se quedó callado y Scully no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

- ¿Y qué descubrieron?-

- El dueño no estuvo bastante colaborador con nosotros. Su nombre es Ethan Thomas. Le habíamos investigado con anterioridad y tiene algunos antecedentes por acoso sexual. Pero nada específico por lo que podamos tener una sospecha firme. Estuvo un par de años en la cárcel. Cuando salió abrió un local de compra-venta de coches de lujo. Todo legal. Aquello le dio suficiente dinero para abrir este local. Nos dijo que era realmente su sueño. Y al parecer le ha ido viento en popa desde entonces.- dijo mientras hojeaba un informe que tenía entre las manos.

Skinner continuó hablando con el agente Tedson calló. Parecía que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en las partes que cada uno debería comentar.

- El local que frecuentaban las tres parejas, al que fueron ustedes anoche, no es solo un lugar para cambio de parejas. También practican otro tipo de actividades de carácter sexual. Me saltaré los nombres que estas personas les adjudican, pero digamos que también les gusta ser vistos mientras intiman con sus parejas. Nos ha comentado que de vez en cuando entra algún grupo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que allí se suele practicar, pero no son comunes, ni tampoco asiduos al sitio.-

- Y los demás trabajadores, ¿Algo que se pueda destacar sobre ellos?-

- Todos están limpios- siguió de nuevo Tedson – Por eso me parece una buena idea investigar a los clientes más asiduos.

- Agente Scully - le acercó una carpeta- esto son copias del historial de todas las personas contratadas allí, el historial de Ethan Thomas y un informe con los datos que la sección de Crímenes Violentos cuenta hasta el momento. En cuanto tengamos más información que vayan recabando el resto de los agentes, se la haremos llegar inmediatamente.- Se levantó y los demás hicieron lo mismo. -Vuelvan esta noche al bar. Nosotros estaremos fuera. Su misión seguirá siendo la misma que hasta ahora. Infiltrarse dentro para que confíen en ustedes. Asignaremos un agente a cada pareja que veamos entrar o salir de allí y mañana a primera hora tendremos un informe completo sobre todas ellas.-

Se levantaron los tres, justamente cuando la puerta del despacho se habría. Kimberly se asomó por la puerta y habló con el tono un poco bajo, como si esperase a un jefe enfadado después de lo que iba a decir.

- El agente Mulder acaba de llegar, señor-

Skinner respiró hondo. Se acomodó las gafas con una mano mientras la otra la apoyaba en su cintura. Parecía estar escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas para no explotar. Habló con voz pausada y calma.

- Dígale al agente Mulder que ha terminado la reunión.- después se dirigió a Scully – Agente Scully, le agradecería mucho que informase al agente Mulder de lo que hemos hablando hoy aquí.-

Skinner había logrado calmar sus nervios y le había pasado la pelota a Scully. Ella no tenía tanta suerte. Después de la imagen mental de Mulder con otra mujer, estaba más enfadada. Primero, por llegar tarde, segundo, por hacer que se preocupase por su tardanza y tercero, por estar en sus imágenes auto-flageladoras mentales.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo. Scully caminaba un par de pasos delante de él, así que aceleró el paso e intentó ponerse a su lado.

- ¿He llegado tarde?- Puso su mejor sonrisa y esperó a ver si Scully estaba realmente enfadada. Sus caritas de _"perdóname Scully, ya sabes lo insoportablemente irresistible que soy"_ solían funcionar. Scully no le contestó y apretó el botón del ascensor según entró, mirando hacia el frente. – Lo siento, se me pasó la hora-

Se le había pasado la hora. Sí. Suponía que haberse quedado en su cama masturbándose mientras pensaba en Scully, en la pasada noche y en lo que podría pasar ese mismo día, podría llamarlo "pasársele la hora". Aunque Scully seguía sin hablarle y eso ya le preocupaba más. Los enfados de Scully no solían pasar de un par de minutos.

Llegaron al sótano y Scully parecía seguir sin hablarle. Pensó que quizás estuviese enfadada por su comportamiento de la otra noche, cuando la colocó encima de su… de su…

- Mulder- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin le hablaba! – Aunque por lo visto no te importa en absoluto la reunión de esta mañana, Skinner me ha mandado que te ponga al corriente. Van a investigar y a mandarnos informes de todos los que frecuentan el local, como decidimos ayer. El dueño del local tiene antecedentes, pero los trabajadores están limpios. Puesto que si se tratase de una secta habría más de un sospechoso, tendremos que seguir de incógnito-

Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero casi podría jurar que notaba el enfado de Scully atravesando los poros de su piel y la tela de su ropa hasta llegar hasta él. No era buena señal. Pensó que lo mejor era hablarla como si nada.

- No creo que vayamos a averiguar mucho. La gente no va a allí a hablar, precisamente. Y menos a contarse si secuestran o asesinan a unos u a otros.-

- Mulder, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Si se hacen es porque suelen servir para algo- Sonaba irritada pero no le importaba.-

- Este caso es una mierda, Scully- Le dijo en tono conciliador

- Sí, pero es lo que quieren. Tenernos infiltrados por si vemos algo desde dentro que ellos no pueden ver desde fuera. Así que más vale que esta noche salgamos de allí con algo más que…-

Scully se calló callada, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Con algo más que un calentón?

- … que con un para de suposiciones. Es un caso, Mulder y está muriendo gente.-

- Lo sé- se sentía de pronto ofendido. ¿Acaso pensaba que él no quería resolverlo? ¿Qué estaba más ocupado intentando meterle mano que en resolver el caso? – No sé que intentas insinuar, pero anoche no estuve pasándomelo bien precisamente-

"_Pues no lo parecía, puesto que tuviste una erección enorme"_. La frase apareció clara en la mente de Scully, pero tuvo la suficiente cordura de callarse a tiempo. Cientos de sensaciones distintas atravesaron su cuerpo al tomar conciencia de sus palabras. Eso hacía que su teoría de que había sido una tonta por imaginarse cosas que no eran, tomase fuerzas. Pero llevaban tantos años trabajando juntos que se sentía decepcionada, a la vez que tan atractiva como un escarabajo pelotero. Si hubiese sido atractiva al menos él hubiese disfrutado, ¿no?

- No intentaba insinuar nada- Se sorprendió de que su voz no se notase afectada. Su cuerpo entero parecía temblar por dentro. No. No había sido su idea discutir con Mulder aquella mañana, pero tampoco había creído que él iba a llegar tarde y por su culpa...

Dejó de estar a la defensiva durante un segundo y se dio cuenta. No había estado enfadada con Mulder en un principio porque había llegado tarde, ni su enorme enfado en aquel momento era debido a eso. Estaba frustrada. Frustrada, caliente y dolida. Se había dado cuenta después de la otra noche de que realmente deseaba acostarse con Mulder.

Había pensado muchas veces en realidad acostarse con él, pero había estado durante tantos años siguiéndole en la búsqueda de su hermana, en su cruzada, que acabó siendo también la de ella. Un ritmo frenético de horas en avión, días en coche, semanas en hostales. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando la idea firme de acostarse con Mulder había acabo siendo un sueño platónico que en su fuero interno sabía que nunca iba a pasar.

El hecho de encontrarse tan cerca de conseguirlo había desordenado todos sus sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones. Había desordenado algo que ella se aseguraba siempre de tener bien atado. De cierta forma para protegerse. No estaba enfadada con Mulder, estaba enfadada consigo misma.

Mulder la miró, esperando que ella continuase la réplica que había comenzado, pero lugar de eso sonó el teléfono.

En un par de zancadas Mulder se acercó a su mesa y cogió el teléfono. Aún estaba dolido. Su conversación fue corta y cuando colgó su voz era más seca y cortante de lo normal.

- Era Skinner, el agente Tedson acaba de salir para la morgue, han encontrado a una de las dos parejas que aún seguían desaparecidas en un descampado y las están trasladando ahora para allá. Quieren que les hagas la autopsia.-

- Bien-

DEPÓSITO DE CADÁVERES

12:17 a.m.

El pasillo era largo hasta entrar en la sala frigorífica. Después de entrar enseñando sus placas, un médico forense les acompañó. El agente Tedson ya estaba dentro con otro agente más.

- Agentes, este es el agente Robinson. Fue quien descubrió que los cadáveres encontrados anoche en un descampado en las afueras de la ciudad pertenecían al señor y la señora Springson.-

- ¿No fueron avisados por la policía?- Mulder no comprendía la incompetencia del departamento de policía si había sido así. Tedson abrió las manos, queriéndole decir que a él también le parecía inexplicable.

El agente Robinson les puso al corriente de todo. Les había encontrado un ciclista que avisó enseguida a la oficina del sheriff, cuyos agentes parecían no haber leído las circulares del FBI ni haber visto la televisión, porque habían pedido rápidamente al juez que mandase el levantamiento de los cadáveres. Lo único que tenían del escenario del crimen eran las fotos para el sumario.

Mulder las observó una a una, bajándolas lo suficiente para que Scully también pudiese echarlas un vistazo.

- Mira esto de aquí Scully-

Lo que parecía ser un rastro de sal se situaba alrededor de los cuerpos, pero sin ninguna forma en especial. Los cadáveres se encontraban juntos. Los habían dejado tumbados, como si simplemente los hubiesen dejado a su suerte. Perfectamente vestidos pero con la ropa empapada en sangre.

- Llevan muertos unas doce horas- Les informó el médico forense de la sala.

- Eso quiere decir que la tercera pareja puede estar todavía viva-

- Eso es una gran noticia- La cara de Tedson se iluminó. Hasta que Mulder le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Si les encontramos-

El médico que les había atendido se puso a colocar todos los instrumentos mientras Scully se dirigía hasta una de las batas que habían preparadas y se la puso. Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo del hombre mientras todos observaban. Cortó las ropas ensangrentadas y descubrió el pecho lleno de heridas de arma blanca. Veinticuatro en total.

- ¿Alguna evidencia de la causa de la muerte?- El humor negro de Mulder pilló de sorpresa a Scully, que con sus defensas bajas le sonrió mientras los demás les miraron interrogantes. Se habían acostumbrado tanto al horror que a veces olvidaban que no todo el mundo tenía su mismo humor negro.

- Presenta signos de arma blanca –comenzó Scully- tanto en la parte frontal del tronco, como en los costados.- miró las manos y los brazos- No hay signos de lucha, ni heridas de que se defendiera-.

Scully fue hasta el cuerpo de la mujer y vio los mismos signos que en el que había sido su marido.

- ¿Quieres decir que se dejaron hacer eso sin más?-

- Creo que les dieron alguna clase de droga para dormirlos Mulder, pero por supuesto eso lo descubriremos en cuanto les hagamos los análisis. Los arañazos que tienen en la cara y en los brazos fueron hechos post-mortem, seguramente al trasladarlos al lugar donde los dejaron.-

- ¿Se sabe cómo llegaron hasta allí?- preguntó Mulder a Tedson

- Descubrimos unas marcas de neumático bastante cerca del lugar donde se hallaron los cuerpos. Ahora mismo están intentando determinar a qué modelo de coche pertenece. Aunque puede que no sea el coche del asesino, porque es un descampado bastante utilizado para… bueno, ya sabe, cosas de jóvenes.-

- Entonces tuvo que haber testigos de aquello-

- Si los hubo, desde luego ninguno que haya querido compartirlo- Mulder asintió con la cabeza.

- Scully, ¿me avisarás cuando hayas acabado?-

- ¿Dónde vas?-

Se acercó a ella más de lo normal y bajó la voz. El resto podían escucharle perfectamente, pero era algo inconsciente. Como si estuviese marcando territorio.

- Al lugar donde los encontraron a ver si hay algo que quede todavía que nos pueda servir de ayuda-

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Lo sabré cuando lo vea. No me convence el escenario de asesinato satánico que he visto.-

- ¿Crees que es sólo para despistar a la policía?-

- Es posible. Estaré más seguro cuando lo vea-

Ella asintió y él salió de la sala seguido por los otros dos agentes del FBI. Dentro, Scully terminaba de preparar todos los utensilios para la autopsia.

- Bien. Sigamos-

APARTAMENTO DE SCULLY

8:57 p.m.

Había estado esperando todo el día ese momento, intentando controlar la respiración para no estar tan nervioso como la vez anterior, pero al parecer había sido totalmente inútil.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso Mulder?-

Por un momento se sobresaltó con su voz y temió que le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Después se dio cuenta de que ella, lógicamente, se refería a la última teoría del caso que él había estado conjeturando.

Había llegado antes de la hora a casa de Scully porque quería hablar un poco de lo que deberían hacer al llegar al local, para no quedarse parados como la primera noche. Pero al llegar y verla con el pelo mojado y con el albornoz aún puesto, recién salida de la ducha, sus piernas flojearon y empezó a contarla la teoría que se le había estado pasando por la mente.

- Piénsalo Scully. Esto no es un Expediente X, ellos no tienen ni idea de qué lo es. Nos han llamado por el trabajo sucio-

- ¿Entonces el escenario no era satánico en absoluto?-

Su voz sonaba apagada tras la puerta del baño, pero aún así se notaba cierto escepticismo. Sí, era un poco extraño que él no se lo creyera, pero era bastante escéptico cuando se trataba de casos que no encontraba él o no iban directamente a su sección. Sobre todo si les llegaba de rebote y para hacer el trabajo que nadie quería.

- En serio, Scully. No lo viste. Lo que había en el descampado era simplemente un montaje estúpido. Es más, si hubiese sido un asesinato con móvil de satanismo, los cadáveres habrían sido asesinados allí mismo, y en caso de ser trasladados, no hubiesen echado cuatro puñado de sal a su alrededor, o les hubiesen colocado de forma significativa-

- Pareces bastante seguro-

Mulder miró el reloj. Deberían estar ya allí, pero a Scully se le había echado el tiempo encima con la autopsia y aunque no fuese de esas mujeres que necesitase mucho tiempo para arreglarse, maquillarse también lleva su tiempo. Él sonrió cuando escuchó algo caerse y un _"mierda"_ salió de los labios de Scully.

- Lo estoy. Quienes lo hicieron, además de tener una suerte tremenda para que la policía no está ya encima de ellos, ven muchas más películas de ficción que yo.-

- Al menos hemos verificado gracias a las señales de arrastre que encontrasteis que buscamos a más de un sospechoso-

Mulder siguió con su propia diatriba.

- Además Scully, no todos los asesinatos que presenten algún símbolo que pase un poco de lo normal tienen porqué ser un expediente x. Si no hubiesen visto la sal, hubiesen sacado la imagen de la Virgen María en las ondulaciones del suelo-

En otro tiempo. En otra situación. En una vigilancia normal. Seguramente le hubiese interesado el caso. Y no es que en verdad no lo hiciese. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Scully, y hacer que no creía en el caso era la mejor forma de salir de ello cuanto antes.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo- Lógico.

- ¿Y por qué no? -

Scully salió por fin y cogió su bolso. Mulder se quedó callado. Creía que era imposible, pero estaba más guapa aún que la noche anterior. Esta vez no llevaba un vestido, sino una falda blanca caída, de gasa de picos conjuntada con una camiseta ajustada de tela brillante de color negro, con un cuello de pico demasiado sugerente. Tanto, que desde su altura, Mulder podía ver perfectamente el empiece de encaje del sujetador negro que llevaba debajo.

- Mulder, tú sacarías un expediente x de un vaso de agua.-

Hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo bastante descarado.

- Guau- Ella sonrió- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes esa ropa, Scully?-

- Supongo que porque el FBI tiene unas reglas bastante estrictas sobre la forma de vestir de sus agentes, al igual que la sociedad. Verás, no está bien visto que te arregles para ir a cazar aliens a un pantano. Los grupos moralistas, ya sabes-

Pensó seriamente enviar una queja al FBI y esos ridículos grupos de alta moral por aquella afrenta. Ella cogió su chaqueta, y al ponérsela su camiseta se levantó lo suficiente para dejar un poco de piel al descubierto. Mulder tragó con dificultad. Lo único que quería era recorrer esa piel con sus dedos. Pero aquella mañana habían dejado claro que lo primordial era el caso.

Al dejarla salir pensó en lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor. Abrazarla y besarla a su placer. Pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía. A veces parecía que lo deseaba, pero enseguida daba señales de lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que las veces que fingían por un caso era el único momento donde podría sentirla como suya. Así que pensó en aprovecharlo. Ocupándose del caso, por supuesto, pero podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Cuando subieron al coche fue Scully la que se atrevió a mencionar por fin lo que harían una vez llegasen al local.

- Creo…- Mulder tosió- que deberíamos acercarnos a las demás parejas. Hablar con ellas. Tratar un poco más con todos ellos.-

- También con los camareros-

- También-

- Y tenemos que buscar al dueño, a ver si podemos charlar con él-

- El agente Tedson me dijo que ya estaban cotejando la marca de las ruedas con los vehículos de todo el que frecuenta con asiduidad el local-

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Del cielo empezó a caer una fina pero incesante lluvia. El sonido de las gotas contra los cristales tenía algo de ritmo, como si fuese una lenta melodía. Era tranquilizador saber, que a pesar de todo, el mundo seguía su curso.

Comenzaron a ver desde lejos las letras fosforescentes del local. Agarró con más fuerza de lo normal el volante y Scully contuvo el aire a su lado. Cuando aparcaron y salieron del coche pudieron ver a un par de agentes del FBI dentro de un coche oscuro frente a la puerta, y sin observarles más de lo necesario, apresuraron el paso hacia el local para que la lluvia no les dejara calados.

Se quitó unas gotas de lluvia de la cara, y vio como Scully hacía lo mismo. El pelo se le había revuelto un poco y estaba preciosa. Aunque ella no parecía pensar lo mismo puesto que se lo alisaba con las manos. Creyó oírla susurrar un _"maldita lluvia"_ pero si lo hizo fue demasiado bajo y su voz se confundía entre la música del local.

La noche anterior casi no se había fijado, pero el local era enorme. La luz tenue, casi apagada, hacía que aquel sitio diese una sensación plena de intimidad. Quizá de ahí su nombre. Los pequeños cristales que decoraban la barra del bar despuntaban brillos de varios colores, al igual que la bola enorme que colgaba del techo. En otro sitio le hubiese parecido hortera. Allí encajaba perfectamente. Una vuelta atrás en el pasado.

Una vez dentro volvió a cogerla de la cintura y ella volvió a temblar. Vieron a los Luson hablando con otra pareja al fondo del bar y se acercaron de nuevo a la barra.

- Buenas noches, ¿qué desean tomar?-

- Un whisky doble y una soda con limón, gracias-

Scully se sentó en uno de los taburetes, de patas altas y negras, al igual que la base de cuero. Él se acercó a ella hasta que casi no hubo espacio entre los dos. Podía oler perfectamente el perfume que ella se había echado antes de salir de su apartamento. Era intenso. Un poco afrutado al final. Se acercó inconscientemente un poco más para olerlo. Notó como Scully se ponía rígida.

El camarero se acercó con las copas y él se separó ligeramente. Era un chico distinto al de la noche pasada, de unos veinticinco años, moreno. Tenía una espalda fuerte, y quien sabe, quizás un tremendo sentimiento reprimido de odio hacia todos los que se tomaban una copa o hacían algo más que eso.

- Una noche larga, ¿eh? Está lloviendo ahí fuera- Intentó intercambiar unas palabras con él. El chico le miró sorprendido, por lo visto las personas que frecuentaban aquel bar no solían hablar con los camareros.

- Sí señor, pero se lleva bien. ¿Es la primera vez que vienen?- Al menos el chico parecía dispuesto a charlar un rato.

- No, en realidad vinimos también ayer, pero estaba en la barra un compañero tuyo-

- Sí, ayer era mi noche libre, pero casi siempre me encontrarán a mí aquí.-

- Mi marido y yo- intervino Scully con cierto tono coqueto- siempre pensamos que no es lo mismo trabajar en un local como este que en un bar mugriento. Las personas, tienen más clase-

El chaval alzó durante un momento las cejas, mirándoles con una expresión extraña. Seguramente no le harían esa clase de preguntas todos los días. Scully bajó un poco la cabeza y se distrajo en tocar el pecho de Mulder por encima de la camisa. Mulder supuso que su objetivo era que el chico no le diese demasiada importancia a la pregunta, pero se había quedado con la boca abierta y la mano sujetando fuertemente la copa. Podía notar la firmeza lo suaves dedos de Scully acariciándole el pecho a través de la fina tela. El camarero acabó contestando.

- Por supuesto señora, no tiene nada que ver. Si me disculpan- y se fue un poco alejado a colocar vasos a la esquina de la barra.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?- Le preguntó a Scully. Seguía tan cerca de ella como en un principio, ocupando su espacio personal. Como siempre. Pero más íntimo. Cómo nunca.

- El camarero muy simpático, yo, una estúpida snob a la cual patearía el trasero.- Mulder rió. Levantó su copa y pegó un trago.

Vio como el dueño del hotel se les acercaba. Lo había visto en las fotos de uno de los informes que se habían quedado. Se levantó del asiento, acercándose más a Scully, susurrándola cosas en el oído. _"El dueño se está acercando" "Sonríe, como si te estuviese sugiriendo algo indecente" "¿Sabes que tengo una visión excelente desde aquí arriba, Dana?"_ Notó la rodilla de Scully golpearle levemente en la pierna y escuchar una risa de mujer traviesa que estuvo a punto de nublarle la razón.

- Buenas noches-

Un hombre moreno, de pelo rizado y espaldas anchas les saludó educadamente. Rodeaba con el brazo a una joven rubia de piernas largas y delgadez extrema. Ella también les saludó.

- Buenas noches- contestó Mulder mientras ayudaba a Scully con una mano a bajar con elegancia del alto taburete.

- Mi nombre es Ethan Thomas y soy el dueño del local. Ella es Jamie-

Scully levantó inconscientemente las cejas, sonriendo al momento para disimular su gesto. Ya no iban a tener que ir a buscar al posible sospechoso, él había ido a buscarles.

- Dana Mulder y él mi marido, William-

- Encantados. Les vimos por aquí ayer con los Luson y como nos dimos cuenta de que no querían "compartirse", pero que estaban bastante a gusto tratándose en público... Hemos venido a ver si les apetecía un poco más de eso-

Vaya. Directo al grano. Pero al menos había dos cosas buenas en su proposición. Que no iban a "compartirse" y que estarían con el posible principal sospechoso.

Una de las manos de Jamie jugaba con los botones de la camisa del dueño del local, al que por lo visto le gustaba interrelacionarse con todos los que frecuentaban su local. Mulder miró a Scully. Era buena señal que los invitasen a su grupo, una forma más de acercarse, de poder sonsacarles algo o ver si había algo extraño en alguno de ellos. Scully le miró y le sonrío. Pero sus ojos le decían otra cosa. Sabía, al igual que él, que aquella era la mejor forma de acercarse, aunque la forma en que iban a hacerlo la asustaba. Al ver que dudaban, Ethan volvió a insistir.

- Tenemos una sala reservada atrás, seremos cuatro parejas si ustedes nos acompañan.-

- Verá- Se explicó Mulder- Acabamos de empezar con todo esto, y puede que no sepamos bien que debemos hacer, pero estaremos encantados de participar.-

Ethan sonrió a la chica rubia, y les indicó el camino mientras les ponía al corriente.

- Cuando abrí este local no sólo esperaba que se pudiesen mantener orgías, intercambiando cada cuál a sus parejas, sino que también a las parejas que les gustaba el exhibicionismo, la agrexofilia, o cualquiera de sus variantes, tuviesen un lugar seguro donde poder excitarse sin llamar la atención o arriesgarse a ser detenidos por la policía. Por supuesto, siempre hay gente que toma como incentivo el ser descubierto, pero otras personas, como nosotros, prefieren ir a lo seguro.-

Pasaron por una sala de dimensiones considerables, paredes de color apagado y luz tenue donde un trío, compuesto por un hombre y dos mujeres realizaban una postura digna del kamasutra. El dueño y su pareja les miraron, sonrientes. Scully bajó la cabeza enseguida. Aunque le dio tiempo suficiente para fijarse bien en la postura. Interés científico. Mulder abrió la boca sorprendido cuando creyó empezar a ver más manos de lo normal. El hombre era realmente afortunado.

Ethan les indicó un lugar para dejar sus abrigos y siguieron adelante. Abrió una puerta al final de aquella sala. En ella había una música más calmada, seis colchones de grandes dimensiones y un par de parejas esperando en el interior. Las dos parejas eran más o menos de su misma edad, atractivas. Hablaban cómodamente entre ellas hasta que les vieron llegar y se levantaron a saludar. Antes de que llegasen, el señor Thomas acabó su monólogo.

- Hacer el amor con su pareja delante de otras parejas que le estén observando. Es lo único que buscamos-

A Scully se le paró la respiración. Hacer. El Amor. Sexo. Quizá había sido una mala idea. ¿Cómo iban a interrogar a alguien mientras follaba a su lado? Se le encogió el estómago y su mente volvió a su tierna edad de dieciséis años, mientras Charlie Mitchell intentaba meterle mano en una fiesta. Recordaba como le había pedido por favor que fuesen a otro sitio más tranquilo. Sentía que la estaba mirando todo el mundo y eso la había puesto enferma. ¿Cómo sería capaz de enfrentarse a esto? Ya no podían echarse atrás.

Se dio cuenta de que todos sus intentos anteriores de dejar apartados sus sentimientos acababan de terminar en fracaso rotundo. ¿De verdad iba a hacer el amor con Mulder allí? ¿Su primera vez iba a ser de esa forma? Ellos no eran normales, no debería aterrorizarla la idea de que aquello tampoco fuese a ser normal. Pero por una vez, aunque solo fuese por una vez, deseaba que su primera vez juntos fuese en una cama. Solos. Un sitio donde poder quedarse dormida a su lado y levantarse a desayunar por la mañana. Era un sueño simple y tonto. No se hacía a la idea de que no fuese a cumplirlo.

Las parejas se presentaron amablemente. Scully no concebía tanta naturalidad. Le vino a la mente una imagen de ella misma confesándose con el padre McCue. "Padre, he pecado" "¿Por qué hija mía?" "Porque he tenido sexo en grupo". A pesar de su voto de confidencialidad no podría callarse. Se lo contaría a cualquier beata de la iglesia, su madre se acabaría enterando y le daría un infarto. Y Bill Scully mataría a Mulder. Lógico.

- ¿Desean tomar una copa?- les preguntó uno de los hombres que les acaban de presentar.

- Sí, gracias-

El hombre les mostró la botella de Whisky mientras Mulder afirmaba con la cabeza. La otra pareja que se les acababa de presentar estaban abrazados. Él tenía la mano bajo el pantalón de su mujer, y ella le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo. Sonrieron a Mulder cuando vieron que éste les miraba y parecieron animarse más.

Les trajeron las copas y no les dio tiempo de tomar el primer sorbo cuando la pareja más acaramelada sacó el tema de los asesinatos a relucir. Scully pensó que o tenían algo que ver con ello, o tenían unos gustos sexuales muy extraños.

Espera. Tenían gustos sexuales muy extraños.

- Los Luson nos comentaron que estabais preocupados por las desapariciones que han sucedido hace poco-

Habían estado de acuerdo en dejar las formalidades y tutearse desde el primer momento.

- Y asesinatos- recalcó Scully – la verdad es que sí. Una no puede dejar de pensar en todas las cosas horrorosas que ocurren en este mundo. Aunque tampoco puedes dejar de vivir por ellas.- La mujer iba a contestar cuando Scully se adelantó- La señora Luson nos dijo que les conocían. ¿Ustedes también?- acabó dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa, con aire despreocupado.

- Eran buenas personas. Nosotros les conocíamos de vista. Les iba más el intercambio de parejas, como a los Luson.-

El dueño del local interrumpió la conversación.

- Bueno, no pensemos en esas cosas ahora. No creo que sea un tema apropiado para esta noche- sonrió nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta para besar a su chica.

Las demás parejas no protestaron e hicieron lo mismo. Se acercaron cada una hasta lo que parecían colchones, colocados estratégicamente por toda la sala.

Mulder la cogió de la mano para ir hasta uno de ellos. Donde observaba no sólo a las demás parejas, sino también la puerta y controlaban un poco toda la habitación. Se sentó. El colchón era blando y bastante cómodo. La tela que lo cubría era suave y Mulder la recorrió un instante con sus manos antes de volverse hacia Scully, que se había sentado a su lado.

Las demás parejas ya habían comenzado a besarse y a acariciarse. De vez en cuando alguna de ellas les echaba una mirada furtiva. Debían empezar ya. Scully fue la primera en hacerlo. En un movimiento rápido y casi sin pensar se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, dando así la espalda al resto. Se acercó a su cara, esquivando sus labios en un movimiento imposible. Sintiendo casi la frustración de Mulder por haberlo hecho. Se acercó a su cuello e inspiró. Podía distinguir la colonia, cómo también podía distinguir el olor de las gotas de sudor que caían en la trampa mortal del cuello de su camisa. Notaba su pulso acelerado, tanto o más que el suyo. Se acercó a su oído, susurrante.

- Mulder- atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, jugueteando con la lengua- tenemos que buscar una excusa para salir de aquí- Cogió su cara entre sus suaves manos y le miró fijamente.

Mulder se sintió un poco dolido por la frase. Aunque su cabeza sabía que Scully lo decía por el lugar en el que estaban, él no podía dejar de pensar que ella se quería ir de allí para no tener que seguir besándole. Sus ojos eran oscuros a aquella luz y de una profundidad infinita. Se quedaron quietos. Observándose.

Y a pesar de ser una constante universal e inalterable. El tiempo se detuvo. Tantos años huyendo de aquella verdad que se les presentaba ahora cristalina. No era malo lo que estaban haciendo. Puede que fuese lo más correcto que harían durante toda su vida. Aunque por supuesto era mucho más fácil enfrentarse a aquello dentro de aquel marco artificial.

Los gemidos de las demás parejas les hicieron volver momentáneamente a la realidad. Mulder echó un vistazo. Estaban revolcándose medio desnudos. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que aquella visión de cierta forma le excitaba, aunque no lo hacía tanto la idea de que le vieran a él, por eso, cuando Scully comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa se debatió entre dejarse llevar por aquello, o intentar mantener la sangre fría.

Ella se movió sobre su regazo, haciendo contacto directo sobre su sexo. Mulder lo tomó cómo una señal más que clara. Estaba bien. Se dejaría llevar.

Comenzó por su garganta. Besos abiertos. Húmedos. Scully luchaba con su camisa y él bajaba un poco más el cuello de su camiseta. Lamió el principio de sus pechos, mojados por una leve transpiración y dejándolos totalmente húmedos por su saliva. Notaba como el corazón de Scully bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración agitada. Pero necesitaba más. Sus manos se movieron sobre la espalda de Scully, buscando un hueco bajo su camiseta para notar la piel de la espalda bajo sus dedos.

Ella tembló. Sentir a Mulder en contacto directo sobre su piel era enloquecedor. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse. Era Mulder, sí. Pero ella parecía estar comportándose como una adolescente embobada por la fuerza sexual de su compañero. No podría sacarse el manojo de nervios de encima, pero al menos esperaba centrarse lo suficiente para pensar en cómo salir de allí sin acabar haciendo el amor con Mulder. ¿Un repentino ataque de pudor?

Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Mulder tiró de los hombros de Scully hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las caderas. Haciendo contacto directo con su sexo. Duro. Dios. Deberían estar actuando. Pero la erección de Mulder no dejaba lugar a muchas dudas. Se movió sobre su sexo. Caliente. Tentándola. Lo único que quería era arrancarle el pantalón y que la penetrase hasta el fondo. Lento. Rápido. Fuerte. Suave. Más. Los gemidos de las demás parejas era lo único que se lo impedía, atándola a la realidad. Mulder bajó la manga de su camiseta y sus labios capturaron su hombro.

Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de gritar el nombre de Dios en vano.

Lo mordió, y después besó el mismo lugar donde lo había mordido. Scully terminó de desabrocharle la camisa y Mulder se separó para quitársela. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca. Scully metió las manos debajo. El pecho de Mulder el duro. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por éste, queriéndolo abarcar entero. Notaba la respiración agitada de Mulder bajo sus manos. Cómo su pecho subía y bajaba y lo caliente que estaba. Vibraba por dentro. Tiró de ella hacia arriba y se quitó. Se quedó mirándole el pecho durante unos segundos interminables. Mordiéndose los labios. Decidiendo cual iba a ser su siguiente paso.

Los dedos de Mulder en su barbilla hicieron que volviese a mirarle a los ojos. Cogió el rostro de Scully entre sus manos y la miró, pasando uno de sus dedos pulgar sobre sus labios. Ella pudo sentir su tacto. Suave. Había estado retrasando ese momento. Pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. El corazón le bombeaba con tanta fuerza que parecía salírsele del pecho. Sus manos se establecieron en el pecho de Mulder, sujetándose.

Sus alientos comenzaron a ser uno y los párpados le cayeron inconscientemente. El besó resultó inevitable. Dos polos opuestos que se atraen. Ciencia y fe.

Primero los labios. Un reconocimiento superficial. Lo bastante bueno para subir de nivel. La lengua de Mulder se abrió paso y Scully sintió enseguida como le hacía cosquillas en el interior de su boca, aunque casi parecía sentirla por todo su cuerpo. Se abandonó por completo a aquel beso. Las razones que en un principio le parecieron coherentes para no besarle, ahora le parecía burdas excusas de adolescente.

Saliva y desesperación. Saborear a Mulder. Tenerle entero. Hábil. Granulosa. Podía sentirla en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. En cada dentellada de sus lenguas. Rápido. Lento. Un abrazo mortal.

Abrió los ojos mientras le besaba con la boca abierta, quería verle. Quería ver la expresión de su cara y sentir que aquello era real. Que le estaba besando de verdad. Por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaban y porqué estaban ahí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y paró a medias el beso. Aún seguían pegadas sus bocas, pero sus lenguas estaban quietas. Mulder la estaba mirando. No había cerrado los ojos desde el comienzo del beso y sus miradas se fundieron cuando ella decidió abrir los ojos. No se esperaba aquello. Se habían pillado in fraganti ambos, pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento que demostrase algún dejo de vergüenza.

Al contrario. Mulder abrió su boca un poco más para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca, cogiéndola del culo y atrayéndola hacia él. Scully se meció lentamente sobre su erección y le devolvió el beso. Sus ojos seguían abiertos. Midiéndose.

Una de las parejas que había a su alrededor comenzó a gritar. Scully se dio la vuelta en un acto innato, interrumpiendo el beso de Mulder y el ambiente íntimo que habían conseguido. No pasaba nada. Nada que mereciese su intervención. Pero los vecinos de los pisos colindantes tendrían que estar hartos.

- Eh, Scully- susurró Mulder- no sabía que te gustaba mirar- sonrió.

Entre los gritos y la dedicación que estaban poniendo los demás en el sexo, era casi imposible que les oyeran, pero aún así Scully le golpeó ligeramente el brazo.

- Dana, William-

Mulder seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de la camiseta de Scully. Paseándose por encima del cierre del sujetador. Sabía de sobra que ella no se quitaría ninguna prenda delante de los demás, pero no estaba de más insinuárselo.

Gracias, o a causa de la interrupción, habían vuelto más o menos a la realidad. Una cosa era meterse de lleno en el caso, hacerse pasar por una pareja y hacerse carantoñas, pero otra era llegar a los extremos que hacía menos de un par de minutos habían estado dispuestos a llegar.

Scully empezó a pasarlo mal. La sensación de placer causada por la cercanía de Mulder, junto a la de malestar por estar siendo observada, mezclada con la tensión de poder estar cerca de unos asesinos múltiples pudieron con ella. Empezó a temblar inconscientemente. A veces, cuando un caso la sobrepasaba su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Pero ella sabía controlarlo suficiente para que no se le notara desde fuera. Pero Mulder estaba pegado a ella. Ojalá fuese tan fría y distante como aparentaba ser en los pasillos del FBI.

La abrazó. Sus pechos se aplastaron con el pecho de Mulder y éste bajó sus manos, aunque sin sacarlas del todo de su camiseta.

- ¿Está todo bien?-

"_Estás debajo de mi, excitado. Te deseo. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para estar bien." "Pero no soy la reina de hielo"_ quiso gritar.

Afirmó con la cabeza.

- Todo bien- Por supuesto. Además, esa duda seguía latente en su cabeza. ¿Mulder estaba excitado porque se sentía atraído por ella? Puede que le excitase en esa situación solamente. Y ella sabía que quería besarle otra vez, y no tan sólo cuando la obligasen.

Pero ya que la obligaban no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y agachó la cabeza. Quizás le doliera más mañana. Pero había aprendido a vivir el ahora con Mulder.

Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo. Volvió a mecerse sobre aquella erección que cada vez parecía más desafiante y las manos de Mulder volvieron a pasearse por todo su torso. Sólo que esta vez empezaron a pasearse por delante, rozando ligeramente sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Se hundió más en él. Podía notar el sabor del Whisky en su boca. Sus dentelladas rápidas, hambrientas. Una mano varonil se colocó definitivamente en su pecho derecho, y al segundo su gemela hizo lo mismo con el otro. Estrujaba. Despacito. Sin atreverse a bajar el sostén. Temblando como el que quiere más.

Scully sintió la necesidad biológica de sentirle un poco más cerca. De traspasar el toqueteo juvenil. Se separó lo justo para buscarle por encima de los pantalones. Mulder gimió dentro de su boca cuando la mano de Scully agarró su erección y comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa.

- Scully- gruñó con la voz ronca. Seguramente deseaba avisarla del camino que estaba tomando. Pero ella ya estaba cansada de querer y no tener. De las noches vacías. De los orgasmos solitarios.

- Dana- le contestó y volvió a bucear con su lengua en su boca abierta.

Podía sentir como la erección de Mulder quemaba su mano. Subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado con sus lenguas. Notaba su forma redonda, su firmeza. Quería metérsela en la boca. Quería que la penetrase fuerte. Quería que la penetrase suave. Quería tantas cosas que aún estaba decidiendo que hacer primero.

Su mente le decía que no debía hacer nada de aquello en aquel momento, y que debía salir de allí. Pero la razón no le funcionaba bien en aquel instante. No mientras que Mulder siguiese acariciando su sexo húmedo por encima de la ropa. Había sido uno de sus últimos movimientos, y sin duda, el más acertado.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse con fuerza y chocar contra la pared les distrajo momentáneamente, aunque no del todo.

- FBI! No se muevan!-

Mulder apartó a Scully de su regazo y se levantó rápidamente, algo que Scully imitó al momento. Sus piernas flojearon un segundo pero luego encontró la fuerza que buscaba y se volvieron más firmes.

Dios. Aquello no era posible.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio a varios agentes armados situarse estratégicamente para controlar el lugar. Las demás parejas se vestían rápidamente y el agente que acompañaba a Tedson en la morgue ponía las esposas al dueño del local

Qué. Estaba. Sucediendo.

La rabia tanto de Mulder fue en aumento. ¿Por qué puñetas no habían sido avisados? ¿Qué podían haber descubierto en una hora que justificase el haber entrado allí de esa forma? Aunque su verdadera rabia surgía de la interrupción abrupta en uno de los momentos más íntimos y eróticos que habían tenido entre ellos dos. Apuntó mentalmente "estrangular a Tedson" en cuanto volviesen a ser un par de agentes del FBI.

- Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio- le ayudaron a que se pusiese los pantalones – tiene derecho a pedir un abogado- Jamie empezó a golpear a un agente y éste la empujó con poca sutileza -Todo lo que diga o haga será utilizado en su contra ante un tribunal. ¿Ha comprendido bien todos sus derechos?-

Ethan empezó a insultarles y se resistió. Los agentes lo controlaron y lo sacaron fuera.

- ¡Jamie! ¡Cierra el pub y llama a mi abogado enseguida!-

Las otras dos parejas se vistieron y Mulder recogió corriendo su camisa para ponérsela. Scully recogió su camiseta de algodón y se la dio a Mulder, poniéndosela estratégicamente en su aún abultado pantalón. Viendo aquel panorama no tendría que llevarla mucho tiempo.

Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

- No se preocupen- comenzó a decir Tedson en voz alta.- Todo está controlado. Agentes federales-

Les hicieron salir de aquella sala. Mulder y Scully hicieron como si no les conociesen y todos los demás agentes actuaron igual.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, el agente Tedson metió un papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mulder. Ellos siguieron caminando hacia la salida como si nada, sólo interpretando su papel de asombro e indignación. Aunque en realidad no tenían mucho que interpretar. Los Luson se acercaron a ellos, mientras salía todo el mundo hacia la calle.

- ¿Se encuentran ustedes bien?-

- Sí, gracias.- contestó Scully, mientras se dirigían a recoger sus abrigos. La sala dónde había estado aquel trío estaba ya desierta.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la calle, dónde la gente se resguardaba amontonada bajo el toldo del Intimate. Aún seguía lloviendo fuera, a pesar de no ser una noche demasiado fría.

Sarah Luson no dejaba de hablar y de repetir que no se lo podía creer. Su marido la abrazaba tiernamente. "Son cosas que pasan", le había dicho.

Pero no deberían pasar.

Mulder la dejó sola un momento y se pegó una carrera hasta el coche. La lluvia mojó enseguida su pelo y notó como se colaban por el cuello de su camisa. Un poco de frío no le venía nada mal en aquel momento.

Llegó al poco rato con el coche y le abrió la puerta desde dentro. Scully se despidió de los Luson y entró corriendo. Se intentó adecentar un poco el pelo con las manos. La lluvia se lo dejaba ondulado y ella lo odiaba.

Cuando salieron a la carretera el silencio pareció invadirles y con ello una cierta tirantez. No habían estado haciendo lo que habían estado haciendo. ¿Verdad? Mulder sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo acercó a Scully. Ella lo abrió y lo leyó:

"_Agentes, hemos contrastado las huellas de los neumáticos encontrados en el descampado con el coche del sospechoso y coinciden. Tenemos una orden para entrar en su casa. Les esperamos en Crímenes Violentos."_

Cogió la salida que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, donde estaba el edificio Hoover. Scully le miró. Intentaba aparentar estar absolutamente concentrado en la carretera, aunque sabía que Scully le conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba a kilómetros de allí.

- ¿Cuándo te dio esto?- le preguntó para dejar un poco de lado un poco el silencio.

- Me lo metió en la chaqueta antes de salir-

Silencio de nuevo. Un poco menos denso. Algo más suave. Volvían al trabajo y a su territorio.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos algo en aquella casa?-

Se encogió de hombros.

- Espero que sí-

Intermitente a la izquierda. El edificio Hoover era inmenso por la mañana, pero por la noche era también intimidador. Mulder siempre había pensado que lo habían construido especialmente para que impusiese así. Toneladas de hierro y cristal para dar la impresión de seguridad y firmeza.

El guardia de seguridad les dejó pasar y aparcó en su plaza de siempre.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


	3. Chapter 3

SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS  
OFICINAS DEL FBI  
12:33 a.m.

Siempre había sido bastante reservada con sus emociones y sentimientos. Al contrario que su hermana Melisa que siempre estaba repartiendo abrazos entre los que más quería, ella no se sentía a gusto mostrando lo que sentía. Sabía que era un medio para protegerse a sí misma de los demás, si no mostraba sus sentimientos, si no se entregaba por completo, no podrían herirla hasta el punto de destrozarla. Por eso se había cerrado en banda con Mulder, siguiéndole y apoyándole, siempre, pero cerrando su corazón. Nunca había sido fácil, pero siempre lo había controlado. Control. Esa era una de sus palabras preferidas. Todo lo había tenido bajo control hasta ese caso. Hasta que entraron en aquel bar.

Aún seguía nerviosa. A pesar de volver al terreno que conocía, al FBI y sus oficinas, una parte de ella seguía en aquel pub, sobre el regazo de Mulder, sintiendo su respiración. Y era por ello que el aire que en ese momento respiraba se hacía increíblemente denso. Sabía que no era científicamente posible y que debía de estar solo su cabeza, pero era denso. Lo suficiente para que le costase trabajo respirar, tan denso que habría cogido el aire entre sus dedos de haber alzado la mano en aquel instante. La invisibilidad se había convertido en visible y el mundo que la rodeaba le parecía lejano. Como sus voces.

Hacía poco más de veinte minutos que habían llegado a las oficinas del FBI y todo había sido un hervidero de prisas, tonos de voces más altas de lo normal y teorías. El agente Robison, el protegido de Tedson, estaba junto a los mejores de sus hombres buscando algún indicio de culpabilidad del sospechoso gracias a la orden de registro que habían obtenido para entrar en su casa, mientras ellos se disponían a observar el interrogatorio a través del cristal.

Mulder estaba a su lado. Lo notaba inquieto, frustrado. Estar encerrado en una pequeña sala viendo como los demás hacían el trabajo mientras él simplemente miraba le ponía nervioso. Se paseaba junto a ella de un lado a otro, observando como el señor Thomas se movía impaciente en la silla. Llevaban esperando unos minutos a que llegase el abogado. Tedson había estado maldiciendo por aquello la última media hora.

Y en general, a ella tampoco le gustaba estar encerrada. Seis años en su trabajo con los Expedientes X le habían acostumbrado a ser un agente activo. Poco papeleo, mucho trabajo de campo. Ahora, no sólo se sentía utilizada, sino apartada. Haciendo gran parte del trabajo y dejándoles de lado en los momentos claves, en cierta forma menospreciándolo. Sí, sabía muy bien como debía estar sintiéndose Mulder.

Casi no habían hablado desde que salieron del coche en el aparcamiento del FBI, y lo poco que habían comentado había sido sobre el caso. En realidad, qué más tenían que comentar, todos sus actos habían estados condicionados por aquella situación. Si tan sólo tuviese la valentía de decirle a Mulder que aquel no era un caso más para ella.

- Bien, Thomas. Aquí llega su dichoso abogado-

Escuchó tras el cristal. El abogado del señor Thomas era casi de su misma edad, pelo rubio, ojos oscuros, estatura media, complexión media, ningún rasgo característico importante. Le vino la palabra "vulgar" a la mente. Aunque su traje decía algo más de él, sabía vestir y definitivamente la calidad de la tela hacía que le sentase como un guante. Tener clientes poco respetables siempre había dado dinero. Empezó a hablar por lo bajo con su cliente en cuanto Tedson salió de la sala.

La puerta de la antesala en la que estaban ellos se abrió, dejando entrar al enfuruñado agente, seguido por Skinner, con semblante serio.

- ¡Perdiendo el tiempo! Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Malditos chupatintas de tres al cuarto- refunfuñaba Tedson por toda la habitación, dando vueltas.

- No le vamos a sacar nada-

Tedson miró a Mulder furioso. Todos lo habían sabido desde que pidió un abogado, pero que se lo hiciesen oír, posiblemente era lo que más le molestaba.

- ¿Tiene algún problema agente Mulder? Porque no es que haya ayudado mucho desde que llegó usted aquí-

Le enfrentó con la mirada. La camisa arrugada y el pelo alborotado por el sudor le hacían parecer un enfermo de esquizofrenia. Mulder no se echó para atrás.

- Ah, ¿pero nos han llamado para ayudar? Creí que simplemente querían que hiciésemos el trabajo sucio-

Scully se puso a alerta. Mulder no solía ver los límites en estas situaciones, y Tedson no parecía ver nada en ese momento. Observó como Skinner daba un paso hacia delante, preparado como ella por si tenía que evitar algo peor que una afrenta verbal.

- Mulder- intentó que su voz sonase calmada para tranquilizarle. Tenía toda la razón en lo que estaba diciendo, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Pareció calmarse.

- Agente Tedson- bramó Skinner- creo que va siendo hora de interrogar al sospechoso- Era verdad. Thomas y su abogado ya estaban listos. No debían hacerse esperar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, volviéndose de nuevo con la mano sujeta al pomo. Parecía aún enrabietado y fue como si escupiera, literalmente, sus palabras.

- Ya le he calado agente Mulder, y no dejaré que se haga la víctima ni que me suelte sermones sobre el trabajo sucio, cuando he visto con mis propios ojos como disfrutaba muy bien de él-

Maldito cabrón.

Desvió su vista de Mulder hacia Scully y sonrió estúpidamente. Uh-Oh. No sabía con quien estaba jugando. El movimiento de Mulder fue más rápido que la racionalidad de Scully y que el entrenamiento militar de Skinner. Un puñetazo directo y la espalda de Tedson chocó contra la puerta a la vez que su cuerpo se doblaba ante el dolor en el estómago. Scully se agachó enseguida, no sin echar antes una mirada de reproche a Mulder.

- ¡Agente Mulder!- Dijo Skinner con dureza- salga de aquí ahora mismo-. ¿Cómo se encuentra, agente Scully?-

- Estoy bien- dijo Tedson al tiempo que se levantaba con las manos aún en el estómago, como si le costase trabajo respirar. No iba a darle el placer a Mulder de ver que realmente le había hecho daño.

Scully miró a Skinner reafirmando el estado de Tedson. Solo había sido un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para asustarles, pero no como para romperle nada. Al final parecía que Mulder se había controlado.

Sentía la mirada de Mulder mientras ella se levantaba, pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a él en aquel momento. No después de la desagradable confesión de Tedson. _Cómo disfrutaba muy bien de él_. Skinner volvió a hablar fuertemente, ejerciendo como el superior que era.

- Agente Mulder, le he dicho que salga fuera y espéreme- palabra por palabra, despacio, dejando al final de cada sílaba un dejo de enfado- Agente Scully, usted quédese aquí, y supervise el interrogatorio-

Mulder salió, no sin antes ser el protagonista de otro momento violento –esta vez solo figuradamente- al pasar al lado de Tedson para salir. La espalda militar de Skinner, le siguió en el trayecto a los pocos segundos.

Ethan hablaba por lo bajo con su abogado cuando Tedson entró en la sala de interrogatorios. Tras un instante de tensas miradas, por fin el agente habló.

- Bien, señor Thomas. Me imagino que ya sabe porqué está usted aquí-

- En realidad, eso mismo nos estábamos preguntando- respondió el abogado sin dar tiempo a que su cliente contestase- Lleva encerrado aquí una hora y aún no sabemos de que cargos se le acusa. Tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones ante el juez, agente…-

- Tedson- contestó. Aún lo suficientemente confiado para no dejarse acobardar ante un abogado carroñero- Cole Tedson. Puede escribirlo en su libreta si quiere.- Así lo hizo- Le hemos detenido señor Thomas como sospechoso principal en una investigación de secuestro y asesinato.-

-Oh por favor, eso es una estupidez- bramó el abogado. Thomas miraba fijamente sus propias manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Tedson abrió la carpeta que había cogido justo antes de entrar. – Neil y Laura Breedly – les enseñó las fotos de sus cadáveres- Michael y Mary Ann Kennicot- pasó la página para que viese la foto de la última pareja.- Thomas giró la cabeza asqueado. – Sin contar a Andrew y Helen Collins- ¿Le suenan de algo?-

- Sí- contestó, justo al tiempo que levantaba la  
mirada hacia Tedson-

- No tienes que contestar a nada, Ethan- subrayó el abogado. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

- Frecuentaban mi local, así que les conocía-

- Allí se conoce muy bien a la gente, ¿verdad?-

- No les conocía de esa forma. No teníamos los mismos…gustos.-

- ¿Ah no? Creí que le gustaba todo ese sexo enfermizo. Ahora me va a decir que no, que usted es un clásico.-

- A mi sólo me gusta que me miren. A ellos les gustaba participar- dijo con tono de voz lascivo. Estaba probando distintos métodos con los que tratar al policía. La ironía era su preferido.-

- Hemos encontrado las huellas de su coche en el descampado donde fueron encontrados los Kennicot, señor Thomas. Así que deje su encanto infantil para quien le interese. ¿Dónde están Andrew y Helen, Ethan? ¿Los ha matado o les tienen tus cómplices? ¿Os gusta tenerles encerrados?-

- ¿Ahora no soy yo solo? ¿También tengo cómplices?-

- Venga señor Thomas, usted puede. Dígame nombres. Dígame donde están Andrew y Helen. ¡Dígame dónde coño están!-

- ¡No toleraré ese trato! Mi cliente no tiene porque ser tratado como un criminal-

Tedson hizo caso omiso al abogado. Siguió interrogando a Ethan. Su cabeza iba a explotar, todo parecía inútil. Sus jefes le estaban atosigando, la prensa no hablaba de otra cosa y encima a él le habían puesto como ayudantes a dos malditos burócratas que creían en extraterrestres. Estaba empezando a perder realmente los nervios. Tenía que haber otra forma de actuar, otra forma de llegar hasta Ethan Thomas. Una en la que su maldito abogado no estuviese presente.

"No tienes porqué contestar Ethan" "Está acosando a mi cliente, agente" "Carecen de pruebas que le inculpen"

_Sí tiene que contestar. Claro que le estoy acosando. Sí, maldita sea. Le acoso porque no tengo pruebas._

La puerta de la sala se abrió y volvió la cabeza. Mulder y Skinner ya estaban de vuelta. Skinner parecía más agotado que cuando había subido, pero su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, en cambio la cara de Mulder tenía su típica expresión de "me da igual lo que me digas porque sé que llevo razón y haré lo que me de la gana". Otra bronca más, supuso, en su larga lista.

- ¿Qué tal lo lleva?- le preguntó Skinner a Scully, mientras miraba el interrogatorio a través del cristal.

- Mal- no pudo ser más franca- saben que solo una marca de neumático no es suficiente-

- ¿Qué dice el sospechoso?-

- No niega que fuese al descampado, pero solo admite que estuvo allí con su pareja para divertirse- Prefirió elegir esta palabra en lugar de "follar". Mulder la estaba mirando y la sola idea de hablar de sexo delante de él después de lo ocurrido la turbaba demasiado. - ¿Se sabe algo de la casa? ¿Han encontrado algo los agentes?-

Justo cuando Skinner le iba a contestar, Tedson entró en la sala cerrando con un fuerte portazo que les distrajo a ambos. Había estado hablando con su pupilo, el agente Robinson, a cargo del registro de la casa de Thomas. Se dirigió a ellos con la misma furia y gesto amenazante con el que había entrado en la habitación.

- Nada- dijo con voz ronca y respondiendo a la pregunta de Scully- No han encontrado nada. Bueno, en realidad sí, han encontrado unos gramos de coca en el baño, lo que quiere decir que podemos acusarle de posesión ilegal de drogas. Dos meses máximo. Y con ese abogado que tiene conseguirá la condicional antes de ver los barrotes de una cárcel-

- Creo…- empezó a decir Skinner, no muy seguro de sus palabras- que será mejor que subamos a mi despacho para decidir nuestros siguientes pasos-

Tedson fue el primero en salir, furioso y maldiciendo por lo bajo. La siguiente fue Scully notando la presencia de Mulder a su espalda.

Skinner fue el último en entrar a su despacho. Cerró la puerta tras él e invitó a todo el mundo a sentarse. Scully se aseguró de colocarse entre Tedson y Mulder.

- Agente Tedson, de momento será mejor que mantengamos esta noche detenido a Thomas acusado por posesión de sustancias ilegales, probablemente podremos retenerlo un par de días hasta que su abogado consiga sacarle bajo fianza, lo que nos dejará algo de tiempo hasta que encontremos alguna prueba con que poder incriminarle sobre los secuestros y asesinatos. - Tedson se le quedó mirando. Él era el jefe de aquella operación y no debería seguir órdenes. Pero un director adjunto siempre era un director adjunto, así que afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo.

- ¿Seguiremos infiltrados señor?- preguntó Mulder.

A Scully empezó a latirle fuertemente el corazón y otras partes en las que prefería no pensar en ese momento.

- Eso será mejor hablarlo con más calma mañana por la mañana. Esta noche está siendo muy larga y estamos todos demasiado agotados. Váyanse a descansar, mañana les quiero aquí a primera hora.- y miró a Mulder fijamente. Después desvió la vista hacia Scully- Agente Scully, usted quédese un momento-

Se puso alerta, repasando mentalmente todo lo que podía haber hecho enfadar a Skinner y no necesitó nada más que un par de segundos para estar completamente segura de que Skinner quería comentarle el enfrentamiento de Mulder contra Tedson, el cual salía ya por la puerta. Se preparó todas sus respuestas pro-defensivas de Mulder. Ella misma se había quedado con ganas de golpear a Tedson en la cara.

Mulder se les quedó mirando, como si lo hubiesen planeado para dejarle fuera. Intercambiando su mirada de Scully a Skinner, buscando una respuesta de porqué él no había sido invitado a la fiesta. Skinner se dirigió a él fríamente.

- ¿Desea algo más agente Mulder?-

- Verá… Hemos venido juntos en el mismo coche, señor- puntualizó.

- En ese caso estoy seguro de que no le importará esperar fuera un momento-

Mulder no tuvo más remedio que salir por la puerta. Skinner se quitó las gafas y con un gesto de la mano invitó a Scully a tomar de nuevo asiento, esta vez en una de las sillas frente a su mesa. Él se quedó de pie, apoyado con una mano sobre la mesa de su despacho mientras la miraba fijamente. Desde esa perspectiva parecía tener mucha más autoridad. Aunque el hecho de que le costase comenzar la conversación lo aminoraba un poco.

- Verá agente Scully- comenzó Skinner, pero Scully le cortó.

- Fue error señor-

- ¿Disculpe?-

- Estoy segura de que en realidad el agente Mulder no quería golpearle.-

- Oh, yo sí que estoy seguro de que quería hacerlo- la tomó por sorpresa- pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar con usted.-

Movió las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo y cruzó las piernas. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa que había utilizado para ir al pub y no se sentía demasiado cómoda. Le gustaría haber tenido un traje en su despacho para poder cambiarse. Skinner se puso las gafas de nuevo y respiró hondo. Scully se subió discretamente el escote.

- ¿Tiene ya los resultados de la autopsia?-

Scully arqueó instintivamente las cejas. ¿La autopsia? ¿Skinner quería verla a solas para hablarle de la autopsia?

- Los análisis que les hicimos llegarán por la mañana… señor.- dijo, aún poco convencida. Skinner la miraba, pero no la veía. Parecía estar más lejos de allí.- ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Por fin pareció centrarse en su mirada. Scully al segundo se arrepintió de haber deseado que lo hiciera.

- Si este caso la supera, quiero que me lo diga.- Conversaciones paternalistas con su jefe justo después de haber estado magreándose con su compañero. Bien. Perfecto. Estupendo.

Skinner continuó.

- Si cree que no puede hacerlo, o le causa algún problema moral o de cualquier tipo.- hizo una pausa, que aprovechó para sentarse- Sé que en ese sitio no pueden simplemente observar y que tienen que…- buscó las palabras adecuadas- integrarse en el grupo. Y puede que la próxima vez no sea con Mulder-

El estómago se le encogió. _En realidad_ –quiso decir- _tengo más problemas al ser con Mulder_. Con otra persona no tendría que enfrentarse a toda esa clase de sentimientos. A problemas morales cristianos, quizás. A problemas psíquicos interiores y auto-flageladores, para nada. Con Mulder todo era más difícil. Infinitamente mejor, no tenía duda, pero también más arduo y complicado.

- No se preocupe señor- obvió el hecho de que Skinner solo había querido hablar de este asunto con ella, seguramente por ser mujer- puedo manejarlo.

Cogió aire. Era verdad lo que decía Skinner. Si tal y cómo habían averiguado, todas las parejas desaparecidas hacían intercambios entre ellas, Mulder y ella también tendrían que intercambiarse para descubrir algo, sobre todo después del fracaso en el interrogatorio. Menos problemas emocionales. Menos problemas emocionales. Menos. Problemas. Emocionales.

- Estoy bien, señor- Volvió a repetir, cuando se dio cuenta de que Skinner seguía mirándola fijamente sin decir nada.

- Bueno- Pareció volver por fin en sí- esa afirmación viniendo de usted, no es que sea muy tranquilizadora-

Muy agudo.

- Pero es la verdad, señor. Estoy bien. Podré sobrellevarlo-

Skinner volvió a colocarse por undécima vez las gafas con una mano. Scully se concentró en sus zapatos, a la espera de que Skinner la dejase en libertad.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero si cambiase de opinión, quiero que sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo-

Levantó la vista enseguida, algo con lo que por lo visto Skinner no contaba. Maldijo de nuevo el haber tenido que ir vestida así a la oficina. Su voz pausada y el gesto paternal le habían hecho olvidar por un momento que además de su jefe, era ante todo, un hombre.

- Gracias señor- dijo, y se levantó sin esperar a que él lo hiciese primero- pero no hará falta.- concluyó. El haberle pillado mirando directamente hacia su escote le daba algo de ventaja para poder salir de allí enseguida. Vivía en un mundo de hombres, sino hubiese aprendido a manejarlos desde el principio habría estado perdida.

Salió junto a Mulder, recorriendo el pasillo. Notó la mirada fija de Skinner tras ellos. Mulder la había estado esperando como un buen chico sentado en el sofá del antedespacho, siguiéndola silenciosamente hasta el aparcamiento, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y arrancando sin decir una palabra. El haber llegado en un solo coche no significaba solamente volver a casa de la misma manera, significaba estar encerrados durante media hora en un coche silencioso después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios. Mulder conducía silencioso al otro lado, ajeno al hecho de que ella seguía excitada. El interrogatorio, la charla con Skinner, esas cosas la habían calmado. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo a solas con Mulder y todas esas imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Respiró. Sentía como su sexo latía, furioso, pidiéndole una explosión de placer que sabía que solo lo conseguiría cuando llegase a casa. Sola. Como tantas veces.

Cruzó sus piernas, solo para poder sentir un poco de fricción. Necesitaba llegar a casa. Ya. En ese mismo instante. Se movió de nuevo, solo un poco, un poco más de fricción. _Cálmate_. Se dijo. _Respira_. Pero sus sentidos estaban inundados con el olor de Mulder, con la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Cerró los ojos. No podía mirarle, aunque era imposible no sentirle. Su rítmica respiración, el roce de la tela de su camisa contra su pecho, el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el volante. Estaba tan sumida en los pequeños detalles, que el ruido del intermitente al girar hacia la derecha le pareció ensordecedor.

Llegar a casa y masturbarse. Llegar a casa y masturbarse. Solo estaba concentrada en eso, iba a hacerlo hasta desfallecer, hasta encontrar ese descanso que tanto necesitaba. Frotarse con la almohada, introducir sus dedos, acariciarse frenéticamente, sin preliminares. Con la ropa puesta. Sin esperar a ese baño que tanto le gustaba como excusa para satisfacerse.

- Hemos llegado- dijo Mulder con voz profunda.

Ni siquiera le había rozado la cara para despertarla – aunque en verdad no estuviese dormida- . Solo una frase. Quizás era mejor así.

El coche aún estaba en marcha delante del portal de su edificio. Un último vistazo antes de irse, una última visión de su cuerpo para recrearse dentro de un rato, mientras acariciase sus muslos y mojase sus pechos con su propia saliva.

Le recorrió de arriba abajo, aprovechando que Mulder parecía estar concentrado en el volante. Sus grandes manos, sus dedos maravillosamente hábiles, su cuello con una sombra de barba demasiado sexy, sus brazos previsiblemente musculosos a través de la ropa, su pecho terso, su abultado pantalón. Dios.

Su abultado pantalón.

Todos sus sentidos se dispararon, y la vista se le quedó fija sin poder evitarlo. Mulder tenía una enorme erección a tan solo medio metro de ella. Tan cerca y tan lejos, avanzar o retroceder. Subió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada profunda de Mulder taladrando la suya. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar qué significaba aquello. El frío intenso de la noche le sacudió en la cara cuando salió del coche huyendo. La cobarde Scully, aquella que tan poco le gustaba. ¿Había estado erecto mientras ella se frotaba dentro del coche? ¿Acaso se había percatado de ello? ¿Había sido tan descuidada? ¿Tan estúpida? ¿Estaría Mulder pensando en ella?

Cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí. Masturbarse y desfallecer. Masturbarse y desfallecer. Es todo lo que iba a hacer aquella noche.

Despacho de Skinner  
8:45 a.m.

Se había pasado toda la noche sin pegar ojo, la tensión en el coche la noche anterior mientras había llevado a Scully a su casa, había sido literalmente insoportable. Un par de segundos más y se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella como un animal en celo. El detalle de que ella se hubiese quedado dormida no había hecho más que recordarle que era un cerdo, los movimientos que había estado haciendo para coger la postura más cómoda, a él solo le habían parecido que gritaban "sexo" por todas partes. Scully solo quería descansar y él tuvo una erección enorme.

Intentó dormirse y no pensar en ello cuando llegó a casa, intentó no pensar en como se le había quedado mirando Scully, en cómo miró su sexo. Dio vueltas en la cama, se masturbó, incluso se puso la tele de fondo para poder dormir. Pero le había sido prácticamente imposible y ahora, con menos de dos horas de sueño a sus espaldas su mente iba un poco más lenta de lo normal, respondiendo solo a estímulos sensitivos.

El despacho estaba totalmente inundado por el olor del café matutino, un aroma suave, adictivo. Bebió un trago. Desde luego los había probado mejores, recordaba sobre todo los cafés aromáticos de una pequeña cafetería situada justo detrás de la universidad de Oxford, para la cual siempre encontraba una excusa con la que poder sentarse y disfrutar de una buena taza. Algún día debería visitar el viejo continente de nuevo. Por supuesto, los cafés de las reuniones a primerísima hora de la mañana también tenían algo de especial, un ritmo menos acelerado que los de antes de llegar a la oficina, menos tranquilo que el segundo café de la mañana y con ese tacto especial que hace que se te vaya despejando la mente y veas todo un poco más claro.

Adoraba el café. También adoraba los pechos de Scully, pero pensar en el café parecía más conveniente.

- Esto no está funcionando-

La voz de Tedson más alta de lo normal le sacó de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que nada estaba funcionando, había besado a Scully, ella le había acariciado por encima de los pantalones, se había mecido sobre su erección ¡Por amor de Dios! El dueño del pub seguía detenido, el pub cerrado y él no podría volver a tocar a Scully. Nunca.

Que intentase ocupar su mente con otras cosas no significa que no estuviese pensando en ello. Tedson continuó hablando.

- No me creo que vaya a decir esto, pero deberíamos soltar a Thomas, que abra el bar y que los agentes Mulder y Scully vuelvan allí de nuevo. Es la única manera de encontrar alguna pista-

- Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Skinner. ¿Es ahora cuando debería gritar "yeeeehaaaa"? – Pero después de leer los informes, agentes- dijo mientras les miraba fijamente- y la declaración del señor Thomas – hizo una pausa significativa- creo que deberían acercarse a las personas que más se relacionaban con las víctimas-

Notó como Scully se tensaba a su lado. Sabía lo que eso significaba, intercambio de pareja. No sólo no podría tocar a Scully, sino que tendría que soportar como era manoseada por otro hombre. Un escalofrío le cruzó el cuerpo. Había sido duro conocer la existencia de un Ed Jerse, enloquecedor que fuese la musa de un escritor, pero aquello había sido antes de todo esto y además no había tenido que presenciarlo. Notó cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirle por dentro.

La miró de reojo, intentando comunicarse con ella como tantas otras veces había hecho. ¿Estaba ella de acuerdo? Supuso que tendría algo que decir. Pero no, las siguientes palabras de Scully no fueron en torno a su investigación encubierta, ni al hecho de que tendría que acostarse con un desconocido. En realidad, fue tan Scully como siempre, lo que le dio a Mulder fuerzas para no derrumbarse al saber lo que pasaría si no resolvían ese caso antes de que llegase la noche.

- He recibido los análisis de los cadáveres esta mañana- comenzó. Tan, tan Scully.- Tanto en la sangre de él como en la de ella se han encontrado restos de Reptinol. Eso explicaría porqué no presentaban marcas defensivas a pesar de haber sido apuñalados tantas veces- Recordando seguramente que la única doctora en medicina allí era ella, empezó a explicar exactamente lo que quería decir- El Reptinol es un tipo de analgésico, antes se utilizaba en las clínicas dentales para dormir a los pacientes, pero se descubrió que en grandes dosis hacía que fallasen las terminaciones nerviosas del cerebro y la persona en cuestión cayese en coma. Si esto es lo que les pasó, probablemente estaban en coma cuando les asesinaron-

- ¿Y a qué vino tanta violencia entonces?- preguntó Tedson como perdido.

- Las reiteradas punciones demuestran un odio o rencor por parte de la persona que lo llevó a cabo- explicó Mulder recordando sus estudios de psicología- y el hecho de que les durmiesen antes de matarlos nos lleva a dos caminos; o bien se les durmió con la intención de que fuese un acto simbólico, una especie de "todos estamos indefensos en algún momento de nuestra vida" o…-

- … o trabaja solo- acabó Scully por él.

Skinner les miró a ambos. No por lo fascinante que le parecía que siempre fuesen capaz de terminar las frases del otro, o el hecho de saber que está pensando cada uno en cada momento, sino por la gravedad de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Scully.

- ¿Están seguros de lo que están diciendo? Porque eso daría una vuelta completa al caso. El hecho de buscar a un solo asesino y no a un grupo cambiaría por completo la forma de actuar hasta ahora-

- Bueno- siguió Mulder- en realidad no demasiado, detuvimos a Thomas por ser el principal sospecho.-

- Como cabecilla de grupo. Las pruebas indicaban actos de lo que podía ser una secta satánica. No debería decirle esto yo, agente Mulder, pero ya sabe que el jefe de lo que se cree secta satánica es quien realiza los llamados sacrificios, y por lo tanto el asesino material.- contestó Skinner.

- Verá señor, en realidad no me convencen en absoluto esas pruebas y no creo que se trate de ninguna secta satánica ni nada que se le parezca.-

- ¿Está de broma?-

¿Cómo decirle a Skinner que se había vuelto escéptico de repente? Pasó la lengua por sus labios, buscando las mejores palabras para explicarse.

- La forma en que estaban colocados los cuerpos según las fotografías, sin ningún tipo de atención y también la manera en que la sal estaba esparcida por alrededor… Creo más bien que se trata de alguien que quiere hacernos pensar eso para lograr desviar la atención de sus verdaderos motivos-

Skinner estuvo a punto de soltar de nuevo un "¿Está de broma?" pero Tedson se lo impidió.

- Eso no me convence agentes-

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- todavía había tensión entre Tedson y Mulder, aunque por lo visto unas horas de descanso les había hecho guardar a los dos las formas.

- No encontraron nada en los primeros cadáveres-

- En realidad…- contestó Scully hojeando los informes- no se les hizo análisis de sangre ninguno. Muy inteligente- susurró mientras levantaba las cejas.

- Sí que se hizo- Matizó.

- No viene en el informe de la autopsia, agente Tedson-

- No joder, estoy seguro de que los hicieron, yo mismo hablé con el forense. ¿No es posible que no los pusiesen ahí? ¿Qué no encontrasen nada y que por eso no lo pusiesen? ¿Por no ser relevante?-

- Sería extraño pero no del todo imposible. El forense que hizo esa autopsia debe tener una copia de todas las pruebas realizadas al cadáver. Deberíamos confirmar lo que dice, porque eso sí que daría la vuelta a la investigación-

- ¿Dos asesinos distintos?- exclamó Skinner desconcertado.

El agente Tedson y Scully salieron por la puerta para confirmar que los análisis forenses que recordaba Tedson habían sido hechos de verdad y poder por fin buscar algo en lo que basarse.

Dos asesinos. Dos móviles diferentes. No quería admitirlo, había odiado el caso hasta la saciedad, pero de pronto le estaba resultando interesante.

SÓTANO DEL FBI  
02:35 pm

Joder. Vale, podía ser obsesivo. Es más, solía serlo sin pretenderlo, pero lo que desde luego no esperaba, lo que su mente no concebía, es que Scully se lo echase en cara. "Ni siquiera has comido Mulder" "Deberías descansar un momento Mulder" "Eso ya lo he revisado yo Mulder". Mulder. Mulder. Mulder. Ya sabía su dichoso nombre.

Lo que más le fastidiaba, lo que realmente le molestaba y hacía hervirle la sangre hasta el punto de no poder parar de hacer cosas, es que a Scully parecía no importarle. No le importaba. Skinner les había dicho en la estúpida reunión de la mañana que esa misma noche iba a tener que montárselo con un hombre totalmente desconocido y no-le-importaba. Ni un comentario, ni una mueca. Era Scully, sí, lo que significaba que no esperaba que sus sentimientos fluyesen a borbotones, pero tampoco que ni siquiera le afectase. Sabía leer en sus ojos y sus ojos no decían nada.

Le había estado dando mil vueltas a los archivos y a los casos. Nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Los fantasmas eran fáciles de etiquetar, los monstruos sencillos de clasificar. Era muy bueno haciendo perfiles psicológicos, joder, que mierda le estaba pasando.

Scully había llegado hacía poco menos de una hora con los resultados de los primeros análisis y una camisa blanca impoluta que hacía volar la imaginación. No había sido encontrada ningún resto de droga, así que estaban como al principio. No. Peor. Estaban peor que al principio. Ya no buscaban a uno, sino a dos. Primero a dos y después a uno, o a uno que cambiaba su modus-operandi -lo que sabía que era realmente extraño- y lo peor, es que a pesar de no tener droga en su sangre, la primera pareja tampoco se había defendido.

Su mano se dirigió a un montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y los tiró, volaron por todas partes, ahora sí podría quejarse Scully de que no tenía colocado el despacho.

Dejó caer su cuerpo como un peso muerto sobre la silla. El muelle rechinó y las ruedas resbalaron un poco hacia atrás por el repentino cambio de peso. Mulder intentó concentrarse, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo.

Una cadena de parejas desaparecidas. Scully se va a acostar con otro. Ninguna clase de somníferos, de ningún tipo de droga en su sangre en la primera pareja. Scully se va a acostar con otro. La segunda pareja fue asesinada después de drogarles y producirles un coma. Scully se va a acostar con otro. No se defendieron. No tienen roces de ataduras en las muñecas. Solo las puñaladas. Scully se va a acostar con otro. ¿Por qué se dejarían apuñalar? ¿Alguna clase de juego erótico mal llevado a cabo? Scully se va a acostar con otro.

- ¡Joder!- Se levantó de golpe dejando que la silla cayese para atrás. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera había oído la puerta.

- Mulder ¿estás bien?- Scully se le acercó corriendo, preocupada. Justo lo que necesitaba, una dosis de la vena maternal de Dana Scully. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo que necesitaba no era ni siquiera remotamente algo parecido a lo maternal? ¿Qué lo único que quería era volver a sentirla contra él? Suave. Femenina. Quería hacerla temblar de placer. Hacer algo bueno por ella al menos por una vez en su vida.

- Mul…-

No lo pensó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la sintió contra él. La fina camisa dibujaba perfectamente sus pechos dentro del sujetador, estaba temblando, respirando entrecortadamente, empotrada contra la pared. Apoyó la manos sobre la pared a la altura de su cabeza y bajó la suya, oliéndola, rozándola. Erecto. Scully iba a acostarse con otro. La embistió por encima de la ropa, Scully soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no se movió. Volvió a embestirla. Los pezones se le endurecieron.

_Demuéstrame que no son imaginaciones mías, Scully. Hazme ver que no me estoy quemando solo._

- Scully…-

Intentó buscar alguna señal en su rostro. Volvió a embestir. Scully tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Las manos pegadas a su cuerpo. Respirando fuertemente.

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar inútilmente algo de lógica a lo que estaba haciendo, Scully gemía casi sin respiración bajo su cuerpo. Qué más daba la lógica si Scully si frotaba contra él al igual que él lo hacía contra ella.

_No te acuestes con otro. Por favor, no me abandones. No te acuestes con otro._

-¿Mulder? ¿Mulder, estás bien?-

La voz de Scully se había vuelto de pronto firme y maternal. Abrió los ojos.

Joder.

No estaba aprisionado contra ella. Ni siquiera la estaba rozando. Pero había sido tan real, la había sentido tan cerca. ¿Cómo era eso de… alucinaciones masturbatorias? Se sentó tras el escritorio. La fantasía no se había hecho realidad, pero las consecuencias físicas derivadas de ella eran bastante visibles.

- Sí estoy bien- dijo cortante. Era duro en el tono de voz, lo sabía, pero no se sentía culpable por hacer que Scully mantuviese las distancias. Quizás, si las seguía manteniendo y no volvía a sentirla mojada sobre él no se sentiría como un idiota dentro de unas horas.

- Vale-

¿Vale? ¿No veía que estaba sufriendo? Lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era llevar a la realidad sus fantasías. Empujarla, atraparla contra la pared, profanar su boca. Le volvía loco, completamente. No se podía comparar con nadie, su sola presencia eclipsaba a todas las demás. Y le decía "vale" y no entraba en el juego.

No sabía a qué venía esa pregunta ni la razón del enfado de Mulder. Tampoco quería más explicaciones. Al paso que iban con la investigación no solo tendría que acostarse con otro, sino que tendría que tirarse a todo el bar. Reconocía haber estado tentada de gritar algo así como "basta" dentro del despacho de Skinner, pero por supuesto nunca haría algo como eso. Estaba desesperada, pero no tanto como para empezar a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Mulder, en cambio, gritaba desesperación por todos los poros de su piel. Quizás por eso estaba enfadado. Egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista. Estaba segura de que a él la idea de acostarse con otra no solo se le antojaba apetecible, sino que ya estaba haciendo planes de con quien. Aquella morena alta de Sara Luson era muy estilo del de Mulder, morena, piernas largas. No como ella, pelirroja y paticorta. O si no también Jamie, la novia del sospechoso. Se había dado cuenta desde un principio de como la miraba, una rubia despampanante de sonrisa femenina y coqueteo desmesurado.

Se sentía estúpida. Bajita, gorda y estúpida. La camisa que llevaba puesta le hacía los pechos pequeños y los pantalones eran demasiado anchos para apreciar que llevaba la dieta a rajatabla. Por qué insistía, jamás iba a ser tan guapa como aquellas mujeres ni Mulder se iba a fijar en ella como algo más que en una compañera de trabajo. Mona, sí. Guapa, definitivamente no. Miró al suelo, su autoestima debía estar por algún lado.

Así que no iba a jugar, no iba a entrar en su juego, ya podría Mulder darse cabezazos contra la pared o tirarle el teléfono a la cabeza. Encima en su mente infantil y retorcida se creía con derecho a estar enfadado. Era un adonis andante sin pretenderlo sin ningún tipo de creencia religiosa que le fuese a juzgar porque lo que iba a tener que hacer y se creía con derecho. Con. Derecho.

Y por encima de todo eso estaba aquella forma de mirarla, agresiva, profunda. Si estaba pensando en acostarse con rubias teñidas despampanantes no tenía derecho a mirarla de aquella forma. Maldito seas.

Está bien. Había logrado enfadarla.

- Pues si estás bien deberíamos repasar el caso- _a no ser que no te interese para poder tirarte a todas_-

- Eso mismo iba a sugerirte. Dos mentes piensan mejor una- sonrisa falsa. Tono sarcástico.

_Y dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas. No me jodas Mulder._

Se sentó en su silla, enfrente de su NO escritorio, abrieron un informe cada uno. El tacón de su zapato golpeaba el suelo ruidosamente en una especie de tac tac tac, intentando tapar el ruido que hacía el lápiz de Mulder al golpear la mesa.

Cerró el informe y abrió otro nuevo. Mulder no dejaba de hacer ruiditos. Chirriantes y molestos ruiditos. ¿Desde cuando era tan ruidoso? Estaba segura de que había trazado un plan para molestarla, no sólo deseaba acostarse con posibles sospechosas de un caso, sino que encima quería volverla loca.

- ¡Mulder!-

Se miraron con furia durante unos segundos, manteniéndose la mirada. La tensión podía cortarse con tijeras y Scully tenía la sensación de que iba a volver a protagonizar un Expediente X al explotar o quemarse por combustión humana espontánea.

Te odio Mulder. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.

- Así que este es su despacho – La cabeza de Tedson asomó por la puerta, no le había parecido escuchar como llamaban y en cambio ya estaba casi dentro. – Me lo imaginaba… no sé, más lúgubre - se les quedó mirando- ¿Sólo tienen un escritorio?-

Bien dentro, hasta el fondo, hasta el principio hiriente de la llaga. Como si no tuviese suficiente.

Mulder se levantó enseguida y ella hizo lo propio.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?-

- Hemos descubierto algo muy interesante- Había entrado al despacho, pero por lo visto el ambiente cargado le había hecho retroceder hasta quedarse casi a ras de la puerta.- la primera pareja no era tan perfecta como pretendía aparentar, hemos encontrado pruebas en las que se les sitúa como clientes de una empresa que empezó a blanquear montones de dinero a principio de año. Los clientes eran tapaderas para despistar su procedencia ilegal, se llevaban una buena tajada por mantener la boca cerrada, creemos que pidieron más a cambio de su silencio y por eso se los cargaron-

- ¿Y la otra pareja asesinada? ¿Y la que ha desaparecido? – preguntó Scully con curiosidad. Tedson bajó la mirada durante medio segundo.

- Limpios -

- ¿Un imitador? – preguntó Scully

- ¿Un imitador que actuó antes de que el caso saltase a la televisión y que casualmente sabe el punto en común de todas las víctimas?- razonó Mulder- No, pero tiene que haber algo que los relacione. ¿Han contrastado los nombres de todos los que frecuentan el local con los clientes de esa empresa?-

- Estamos en ello, si sale algo les avisamos.- hizo una pausa, como si esperara a que le invitasen a tomar un café, al momento pareció rendirse.- Bueno, yo les he informado. Lo demás ya les toca averiguarlo a ustedes esta noche.- Y con un gesto de la mano se fue por donde había llegado.

Hiciesen lo que hiciesen ya nada podría librarles de aquella operación encubierta. El estómago se le revolvió. Necesitaba tomar algo para asentarlo, cogió su chaqueta y se volvió hacia Mulder que se enfrentaba a ella con los brazos cruzados, más tenso si cabe que antes.

- Me voy a casa. Deberías venir a recogerme sobre la hora de ayer. Si pasa algo llámame-

Ni siquiera se dignó en contestarla, permaneció impasible, con la mandíbula apretada y los tendones de sus brazos latiendo.

Y pensar que prefería un millón de veces acostarse con él que con el hombre más perfecto del planeta. Suspiró.

Egoísta.

Continuará


End file.
